Just fun times
by ibite82
Summary: So I was bored and please K-pop and J-pop lovers do not kill me. Bunch of different characters in this. I love all the bans I have listed and meant no harm to anyone. I love you Hee-chul and Dong-hae!


I am writing this. I can make all my favorite bands in the same company if I want to.

Chapter 1

I sat tapping my feet along with the beat as I watched the band practice. I grin at them as they come by and I gave them their papers and water. "You did much better this time." I whisper out. They smile and watch the papers nodding. "Thanks Cel." I smile. "I like to help." I whisper to them. "We would be lost without you." I chuckle lightly. "We done for the day?" I frown and look at my planner. "Yes. You have nothing scheduled." They grin and high-five each other. "Than let's go out to eat." I smile at them "Have fun guys." I whisper once more before beginning to clean up. I hum and sing softly as I work. I stiffen when I hear an answer to the song. I sing once more and he sings the accompaniment. "May I help you?" I ask. He nods. "Yes, I am lost and looking for the president's office." I nod and show him the way. I knock and open the door. I wave him in and go to shut the door. "Cel?" I poke my head in. "The group done?" I grin and nod. "They did alot better today Boss." He grins and nods. "Thank you for helping him up here." I nod, waving as I leave. "Who is her dad?" He sighs. "The nicest girl you will ever meet. I found her by accident one day as she was helping one of our members with his homework. She makes people want to try their best no mater what she is doing." I hum and finish cleaning and make my way out. "Cel?" I turn around and smile. "Yes?" "Can you help us for a bit since your group is done?"

I nod and hurry over. "Of course it is what I am paid for after all." He chuckles and brings me into the room. I sit on the couch and grab some paper and listen to them frowning. "You are 3 seconds late during the refrain." He nods. I move on to the other guy's. You're doing fine, but the extra stick flip is throwing the others off." He sighs and nods. I turn to the singer. I frown and dig around in my pack. "This will assist with your throat. It seems scratchy. Are you not feeling well?" He shakes his head no and Iw ave him over. I felt his head and nod. "You have a slight fever." "I could have told you that." He teases. I snicker and pull out a couple aspirin "take these and rest well." He nods. "One more time and follow me okay? No singing just playing." He nods and they start I smile and clap happily. "Wonderful. You guys did very well. Go home and rest okay?" They all nod and wave as they leave. I straighten up and put things away before humming and walking out. "Get captured again?" I hear from behind me. I fall backwards and nod. "Yes," I smile brightly as he pushes me back up. "Well..." I grin and nod and he brings me to where his mates are practicing. "We want to do Sorry, sorry for the show, but it has been a while." I nod and watch carefully. I nod slowly and grin. "There. You all keep trying to skip in place." They frown and their eyes widen. "Thanks Cel." I grin and high-five Hee-chul.

"Let's show them how it is done." I nod and Heechul and I lead I laugh and giggle happy. They applaud as we take a bow. "Wow, way to go Cel." I grin and take a bottle of water taking a drink before throwing it to Hee-chul. "Thanks." "Watch us some more?" I nod and they do it again. "Much better." I tell them shyly. I watch the clock and frown. "What's wrong?" "I still have some work to finish." I explain. "Do it here. You can see our new dance." I grin and nod. Focusing on my work and watch them practice. "Wow, I like it." I say as I finish my history. I jump up and join the group "show me again." They nod and they show me, I nod and start to follow along. I pick up the song and we have lots of fun. "Thanks guy!" I say brightly I look at Sungmin and frown. "Come here." He nods and I grab som scissors and very carefully cut the straggling hair. "Shake." He does and I grin. "Better?" He nods and I smile. I see all of them other than Donghae and Eunhyuk take a seat, I start my maths as they start to practice their new duo. I grin and tap along. "Loosen your neck muscles a bit." They nod and start over. I frown at my math and sigh. I now begin to calculate and I grin when I get it. I glance up and see everyone watching me. "I hate math." They snicker some nodding. "Was not our favorite subject."

I smile and finish quickly. "Okay guys cool down then go grab something to eat." They nod and I hurry out to get my own supper. I am detained by the guard. "Where you going Cel?" "I'm trying to escape before... " "Cel, you're still here!" "That." He snickers "Sorry, where were you going?" "Supper, school start tomorrow as well. I just finished my summer home work." I turn around and greet the members calling for me. "Yes?" "Do you have some time?" I wince as my stomach rumbles. "Of course." I see the president frown and I shrug being pulled away. "Where was she trying to go?" "Supper, she also missed lunch. She starts school tomorrow. I hate to think of what the studio will be like." I grin and joke around as I come to Exo's practice. I sit back and drink some water. They sit around talking to me. "We do not know what we should sing first in our upcoming concert. I look at the list of their songs and pick some out. I number them and grin. "Try this and for intermission do a parody of an old song..." They grin and nod. "Thanks Cel." I grin. "It's what I'm here for." They practice their new songs and I dance with them as well. I stumble and fall heavily. "Cel!" "I'm okay I missed lunch and am a little hungry." They frown and look at the floor. "I'm not going to die from it. I can eat soon. You guys needed my help." They shake their head ruefully. "How about we order in some pizza? And some soda?" I grin and nod flipping my phone up "Hello, I need to place an order of 3 extra large meat lovers pizza extra cheeses. And a small vegetarian pizza on whole wheat crust. I also need the exo mixture of drinks with an orange thrown in." I give him the address "Thanks alot." I get off and curl onto my chair. "So anything else needings my attention?" They grin and we continue talking. I put the pizzas on the table and serve them up along with the sodas. I grin and drink and begin to eat.

I see the president and the stranger and wave them in. "Your pizza is down there along with your drink." I turn to the stranger sorry I did not know what you would like. We have meat lovers going fast and the presidents at the end of the table." I say with a smile before going to my conversation once more. "That could work and have a puppy come out on stage." They grin and nod. "That would be excellent." I laugh and almost fall over. "Sorry." I mumble through my laughter. "Yes that would be great". I point to several members. "You all will do it." They nod and I make a note on my folder. I see my late taken and the stranger finishes my pizza. I grin. And take a sip of soda before putting 3 more pieces on the plate I hand it to him and put a piece on a napkin for myself. We talk late into the night and I giggle. I start to yawn. "I put my head on the table. "Guys I am very sorry but I have to leave. I will have school tomorrow." They frown and boo. I snicker and sigh. "Fine. I am home schooled tomorrow anyways." I turn to the president. "Can they come in here tomorrow so I can work around my schedule?" He nods and I pitch forwards sound asleep. "Why is she home schooled?" I hear the stranger to ask. "Because she wants it that way she is fine with us but with so many people in one place she gets depressed not knowing who to try to help." He says sadly. "Her parents and siblings were the same way before the accident." I snort and feel myself picked up and put on the couch and covered up. "Does she live alone?" The president nods. "Yes." I snort and shiver I feel coats put on me and I mumble thanks. Before starting to dream.

I wake up a few hours later and look around. I grin as I see everyone still talking I notice the time. "Out Now! You will have a schedule tomorrow at 8 it is now 2." They frown and flush. "Sorry Cel." I snicker and shrug. I yawn and make my way out with them. "Anyone else in the building?" I ask the guard who nods. "One more group they were looking for you, but you were sleeping soundly." I sigh. "They could have woken me up. They know I do not mind." He shrugs and I quickly make my way to the room still yawning. "Hey guys. What's..." Yawn... "Up?" They grin and cheer. "We were rehearsing, but we do not think it is going well." I grin and nod. "Put the music on and let me see." They nod and I sit down to watch. I grin and nod. I sigh. "Stop. "You're going to throw your back out. Do it like this." I show them again and they grin. "That makes more sense going into the jump." I nod. They come towards me and hug me to them. I snicker and push them away. "You're going to get in trouble." They chuckle. "Come on." I giggle as they dog pile on me. "Come I am tired try again." They sigh and pout. "I'll not help you all for two days." They wince and start to dance once more. "A little more space you're going to hit each ..." I wince as Suga gets nailed in the nose. I hurry over. "Get me some ice." I ask. One runs out and comes back. I take out a baggy and put the ice in it before putting it on his nose and eyes. "Shh. You're okay." I see him wince. "I know it hurts." I grin at the others. "Place at least 2 inches between you guys. Until you get the dance and movements down okay?" They nod

I continue to nurse Suga and take the ice off. "He is sleeping..." The group Snickers and I sigh. "Camp out?" They nod and they grab some blankets and pillows for us. I doze next to Suga keeping an eye on him. I see the president. "He'll be okay they were just tired." He looks at me and sighs. "Cel, are you okay?" I nod. "Yes Sir. I miss them so I like this." He nods and comes over to kiss my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." I nod and frown. "Who is the young man with you?" "He is just my son. His name is Jae-ha. He is a model. Also known as Haje." I grin. "Is he joining us?" He nods. "He is thinking about it. "I will have an errand for you tomorrow if you do not mind." I shrug. "Sure as long as it does not interfere with my..." "Lessons." I nod and he chuckles. "It will be at lunch time." I smile and nod. "Than I see no problems." I lay back down and fall asleep soon after I make sure Suga is resting comfortably. I get up at 7 and smile. I wake up the guys. "Come on guys you need to shower and I have lessons." They moan not getting up. I snicker. "Come on you big babies rise and shine." They sit up and look around. "We had a sleep over. And you had better not tell anyone else or they will want... Damn." I sigh out as I see Jung-min. I wave and smile. "Our turn tonight." I nod and sigh. "I'll make up a schedule okay?" He grins and nods. "Your teacher is waiting in our practice room." I nod and hug the guys and make my way out waving. I get handed some coffee and a muffin. "Thanks Jung-min." He shrugs and I grab my pack and make my way.

I sit back and hand my assignments in and we start with English. "Hello. How are you today?" I grin. "I am good for the most part. I need more coffee to be coherent." I say in a joyful accent. The teacher grins. I smirk. "Now ask, them the same." He chuckles and I wave the guys over. He does and I fall off my seat laughing. "Eye, not Aye." "Eye." I cheer. "Way to go, Hyun-joong." I hug him quickly and then the rest. "I am very proud." They grin and begin to practice. We move on to history than math. I sigh and finish the last problem I check my watch and frown. "Sorry can I have my home work now? I have some work to do than errands." The teacher nods and I high-five him. "I will see you in four weeks." I nod. "Have a nice visit with your family? Tell them I said hello." He nods and lets me have my work. I grin and see him to the door. I turn around and cheer. "Yes! No more work till...Who cares!" They all laugh and we get to work. I snicker and help Young-saen with his English for love like this. I nod and we sing it together dancing as well. I see the president and I wave while laughing and helping them practice I check my clipboard and nod. "Fan meeting at 5 do not be late." They nod and head out. I straighten up and head out. "I need you to go to Shinwa and give this to my son please? His name is Min-ha." I nod and get a cab. "Hey can we go?" I hear from behind me. I snicker. "Did you finish practice?" They nod. "Fine. Come on." I sigh as I call for a van instead. We have fun singing on the way over including still as ever. We stop at the gate. "Hello I have some papers for Min-ha." He nods and waves us through. "Thank you!"

We make our way and I frown at a large group of students. "I'll ask them." They nod and put on disguises following me. "Hello I am loo..." I look up and frown. My eyes widen and I tear away and up the stairs. "Min-ha Oppa!" I screech as I go through the door. He is bloody and I pull him back right as he jumps. "What the fuck?" I cry. I start to sob and hold him to my chest. "Guys call the paramedics and the agency tell the president to meet me at the hospital. Go straight back." They nod and do as I say. I glare at the other kids standing around.. "Leave now before the cops get here and I might forget what you look like." They pale and run. I have Min-ha whispering in his ear. "Shh it is fine now I am here." He looks at me strangely. "Who are you?" I grin. "I am Cel I work at your father's company." He nods. "He talks about you constantly I thought you were his lover." I gag. "Gross!" He grins weakly and I smile running my fingers through his hair. The paramedics come and I climb in with him calling the president on his phone "We are in transit now. Yes... yes... yes I will stay here with him. Tell my guys I am sorry. And that we still have our sleep over at 9 pm. Thanks boss."

I go to get my hand back, but he holds it tightly. "Please stay with me." I nod. "I can until 9. Then I have a prior engagement." He nods. "See you tomorrow?" I nod and smile for a bit. He nods. I sigh as we are mobbed by reporters and I flinch away. "Clear the way!" They move slightly. "CLEAR IT NOW!" I scream into a camera and kicking the way clear still holding his hand. They clear the way and I smile. "Thanks a lot," They nod and blush. I sign and we are shown into the ER. I meet his Dad and brother. "Help?" I murmur and the president smiles weakly. Jae-ha tried to get me free. "You promised." I nod. "Ok Shh. I am here for a little okay?" He nods and we are wheeled into a treatment room. "Sorry he is attached to me." They grin. "It is fine. We can work around." I nod. "He jumped and I pulled him back just before he left." I murmur and they pale. "Do you know why?" I shake my head no. "Unfortunately not." I wipe his forehead. I sigh as my phone rings waking him. "Guys I am on my way now. Order some CHinese for our dinner. Yes I will help out the others as well but I am sleeping with you all. Order enough for everyone okay?" I get off and kiss his forehead. "I'll see you for a few hours tomorrow okay? But I need to go now." He nods and goes to sleep I see Jae-ha. "Sorry it's just that..." "You promised." I nod. He hugs me tightly. "Thank you." I grin and nod kissing his cheek before calling for a cab. I flinch as I arrive to pandemonium. I clear my throat and whistle. "I will have a schedule posted of my sleepover times with all of you. I am sorry I had an emergency. I will work with you all some time tonight, but now I am hungry so please go to your own practice studios and you all get 45 minutes with me after dinner." They nod and slink away. "Dang." "You okay Cel?" I nod. "Yeah just hungry." "Food's in the hall buffet style" I head down the hall and feel myself a plate. I grin and head to Jung-min. "So what did I miss during my sojourn to normal school?"

"Nothing much it was like the world ended it as we knew it." I snicker. "Nice to know I am loved." He grins and rubs my hair. "You are." I nod. And make my way to the table to eat. "Did you go to the fan meeting?" They all nod. "It went well." I grin. "Good I am glad." I finish making the schedule and nod. I finish eating and They start to practice. I clap along before going out to dance as well. They follow my lead and I grin. We switch songs and Start to dance and sing to Love Ya. I nod once done. "Way to go guys. Grab the blankets for us and I'll be back in a bit." They nod and I head to BTS's to check on Suga. "How you doing Suga?" He looks at me.. "I'm fine... for a racoon." I snort, Than a giggle escapes. I cover my mouth and look at the others and we all burst out laughing. I calm down and place them in spaces and they start. "Good. Less elbow. Nice." They grin and ruffle my hair as I move to A. . "Hey guys. Thanks for not getting mad at me." They grin and chuckle. "It is understandable." I sigh and have a seat at the keyboard I tune it and we play. I listen and I cheer. "Nicely done," Cel told them "it was perfect. I am glad your throat is better Tae Kyung." He nods. "So am I sleeping with you all as well?" They nod. "Tomorrow okays?" They nod and I head to Exo. "Hey guys!" I watch them playing with a puppy and I fall in love. I sit with the puppy and tap the floor to get him to bark on cue. I snicker. "Soo smart." "What's this about sleeps overs?" I snicker. You guys are on Wed. They nod and I head out. I go to Super Junior and collapse into Hee-chul's arms as he is singing a solo. He dips me and I giggle. "When is are turn?"

"Thursday." He nods and spins me up and into Shindong's arms. "Hey good lookin." "Pedophile." He snickers and the others take turns as well. "Mamacita from the top." I say. They nod and begin to practice. We are interrupted. "Hey I hear the general busybody is here..." I snicker and wave from Hee-chul's arm. "How is he Sir?" I ask as I step out letting them practice. "He will be all right. He is asking for you." I sigh. "I'm going to see him tomorrow." He nods. "Thank you." I grin. "NO worries. Glad I was there." I exclaim. He looks sad. "Do we know why?" I ask quietly and h nods. "He told Jae-ha and I overheard." I sit down and make a motion to go on. "Cel, he was bullied very badly." I sigh. "I figured that out when they were chanting for him to jump." I hold my head. "Why?" "He bumped into someone." I frown. "And?" "That is it." I scowl my eyes darkening. "Who?" He sighs. "The rulers of the school." I sigh. "I'll handle it boss. After my sleepovers. "Should I pencil Min-ha, in as well?" He nods. "Saturday then. Today is SS. Tomorrow Jell, Exo is Wed, Super Junior Thursday. Seriously I'm just going to move in here. Friday is the individual artists in one sleepover who wants to. Monday I need to be cut back and I go to real school." I sigh and launch a new schedule. I nod and frown to myself. "This works out. "I will be sleeping here for the foreseeable future." He nods. "That is fine." I grin and bump fists with him. I get back in and start to watch them once more. "Okay, guys enough go home." They nod and get a drink of water. I head to my main group and grin as they are having a pillow fight. "Seriously?" They grin and attack me. I snicker and fall down tired. "Nice. Who won?" They all shrug and lay around me. Jung-min to my left the others to my right. I snicker. "I think you scare them." He nods. I am hugged from both sides and go to sleep.

I wake up and grin shaking them awake. "Come on you all need showers and so do I." Jung min reaches for my hair and I evade kissing his cheek. He uncovers his eyes and looks at my grinning face. "Fine." I snicker. We stand up and they go to shower. I head to a single and sign scrubbing down. I make it through the day and head to the hospital at lunch time. I take out my school work and start on it as he sleeps. "Need some help?" I shake my head. "Nah I'm good I am doing this in bulk." He nods and I finish my work for English. I turn to grin. "Your dad tell you I am here?" He nods. "Has he awoken?" I shake my head no. "No unfortunately not." He nods and I start on my science than HIstory and finally math. I sigh and frown as I pass through the problems. I hear someone asking for water and I put my math down and go to get some with a straw. I bring it back and stand right next to him. "Hey, how you doing hon?" He smiles at me slightly. "You came." I nod "I promised." He sighs and closes his eyes. I wipe his forehead with a cloth. "Jae-ha is here as well. " He nods and watches his brother. "Hey punk." I grin and vacate my chair for him. I get up and am pushed/jerked onto the bed. I snicker. "Our sleep over is not till Saturday I am booked solid till then." He grins and frowns. "Sleep overs?" I nod. I tell him about my groups and he snorts. "They are using you." I nod and grin. "Yeah but I have fun. It is also only once." He nods. "They do not touch you?" I shake my head no. "I am only 16 too young for most of them." He snorts. "Not for me." I grin. "That's cause you are not old." He laughs softly. "Thank you." I shrug. "It's what I'm here for." Jae-ha snickers I grin and go to sit up only to be pulled back and Jae-ha joins us. "You know... This is not very comfortable..." They shrug. I grin and lay down holding ae-ha's hand and leaning against Min-ha. I know they are just looking for comfort.

I turn to look at Jae-ha "So I have decided to move into the company for the foreseeable future." He grins. "Why?" I giggle. "I start school on Monday. And my groups are always going to need me. Sooo. I am moving in." He snickers before he scowls. "You will take it easy right?" I nod. "Yeah... No" He looks at me wryly. "You love them." I nod. "Yep. They let me be me." I snuggle down and doze. "She is a very loving person." Min-ha nods. I startle and sit up. "What is it?" "Gotta go," I wiggle out carefully and kiss both their foreheads. I leave quietly after grabbing my bag. I head out and work with everyone once again and head to my next sleep over. "Hey guys ready to practice... And dinner? I am hungry." They grin and point to the food. I cheer and begin to eat as they play. We practice late into the night and I grin. "You guy ready for the concert?" They nod. "Of course." I sigh and we all lay down. The pillows are in the middle of a circle and we all talk late into the night. I fall asleep soon after crying softly. I am shaken awake and I frown rubbing my eyes. "What is it?" I whisper out quietly. He waves me to follow and I check the time 5 am hmm 2 hours of sleep. I follow Jae-ha out. "What's up hon?" I yawn deeply. "Sorry to wake you." I shrug "It is fine." "Min-ha wants you he is not calming down." I nod and hurry back into the room kissing the members softly and grabbing some clothes. "I'll change when I get there. I mutter. "What happened?" Jae-ha sighs. "He thinks something happened to you when you were not there when we woke." I wince. "I have a schedule." HE nods. "He knows that deep

down, but he thinks it is a new way to torture him.

I swear softly and get in. I start to change. And put my shoes on when we pull in. I brush my hair going through the door still yawning. I text my schedule to the president so, he can let them know. ANd that the Exo sleep over is tonight. I finish and walk in to Min-ha crying silently. I climb into bed and hold him to me. "Shhh I am here. SOrry I had buisness." He quiets and looks at me before hugging me tightly. I look at Jae-ha and frown. He nods. I continue to ease Min-ha and I soon fall asleep. I hear a snort and am covered up. I wake up in the morning several hours later. I wince. "Join the individual group, Friday there was an emergency and you know me." They chuckle "We will." I sigh and sit up. "How you feeling Min-ha?" "I am okay." I grin and hug him tightly. He tenses then kisses my lips I jerk back and land on the floor. "You okay?" I nod. "Yeah just stunned me. I am used to doing the kissing and never on the lips." "Was that your first kiss?" I nod. "I'm glad I" see Jae-ha watching from the door and motion me into the hall. "I'll be right back okay?" He nods and watches me carefully. "What happened?" He kissed me." I reply back. "How did you end up on the floor?" I sigh and sink down "I was not expecting it." He frowns "You've kissed plenty of people." I blush "Never on the lips," I sigh out. "Fuck."

I whisper. "What is wrong?" I look at him and begin to cry. "You know my life style I am accompanied by the guys day in day out. I cannot juggle a boyfriend right now " He nods. "You are afraid how he will react if you tell him." I nod. "Plus, if the guys find out they will demand the same!" I start to sob. "I'm going to have to quit." The president comes toward us. "What happened?" Haje explains"Shit, I forgot to warn MIn-ha. She is also right do not tell the others." Jae-ha nods. "Cel, just be honest with him okay?" I nod and wipe my eyes entering the room. I sit down with him and sigh. "Min-ha I like you alot. You know that right?" He nods. "I cannot date right now. I can't focus all my attention on one guy like you deserve." He looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispers I hug hm close. "Noo, I am glad my first kiss was you but can you tell me you would not be jealous that I am spending so much time with other guys?" He shakes his head no. "No I would be jealous." I nod. "Can't you qui..." My phone rings and I sigh putting it on speaker motioning for quiet. He nods. "Yeah? This is Cel."I hear screaming and people hitting other people. "Cover your ears. He does and I whistle loudly. "Now what is happening? One group at a time declares a spokesperson." They shuffle and I hear someone speak. "We can't find..." 3rd storage room maked with your individual names. Next?" I finish. "I will be there for lunch okay? No fights and If I come into pandemonium that the entire group is cut off for a week." I hear moans and I hang up. "They are seriously all children." I mutter. He laughs weakly than louder. "I see what you mean." I nod.

"So do you forgive me?" I ask hesitantly. He nods and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks" I look at the time. "I have to leave. "I am sleeping over here Saturday with you and jae-ha.." He nods and I wave as I leave. "Boss I have to go." He nods. "So I heard." I chuckle and call a cab on the run. I make it to the company and it is very quiet. I look around. "Where are they?" I whisper. He grins and points to the end of the hall. I grin my thanks and hurry down. "Hey guys I am here." They mob me. I snicker and laugh. "Hey guys! Sit down and listen up!" They all sit around my feet and I grin. "You are all mostly grown men. I am 16 years old. I love you all you know that right?" They all nod. "I need to know the place is not going to fall apart when I start school. I will be here every night but I cannot do what I have to in the coming weeks and be worried about you all as well. A group may call me once a day I will post my schedule so you can call between classes. Is that understood?" They all nod and I sit down starting to sob. They frown and panic. "I got her guys. Exo your sleep over starts at 9." They nod and they all seperate. "Shhh, You're okay." I nod and continued to sob. "How is Min-ha," He smiles. "He is okay I promise. He is beaming for you now." I chuckle and nod. "So you guys are not mad at me?" He shakes his head no. "No not at all. We appreciate your honesty. I grin and sigh. "I have to leave. I have..." "Nothing till 9. We have other managers, let them earn their money instead of foisting it on you." I sigh and nod. "Thanks I just hate saying no." He nods. "I can tell." I snicker weakly and clutch my stomach. He curses and calls for the doctors. "She has an ulcer. We will prescribe some medicine for her." I sigh weakly and feel my stomach relax.

I do not even notice the groups frowning. "What do we do?" Hee-chul steps up. "We continue to adhere to our own days. Only go to her for an emergency she can come to us if she wants, but we will not put any more pressure on her until she gets this school took care of." They all nod. "I heard she is going to move in here." "We'll call at our assigned times. She will think we no longer need her otherwise." They nod and watch me sleep fitfully. I get up later and make my rounds. I grin as they are all practicing diligently. I make my way to Exp and they already have food and blankets spread out. "OKay guys what's up?" "We're hungry and tired." I snicker and sit on the white blanket in the middle. "Okay then let's eat and play a game before we go to sleep." They nod and we play truth or dare.

"Cel Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to... go to Super Junior and kiss them all on the lips." I pale and snicker. "Fine." They come with me, out the door and I make my way into where they are practicing. "Hey can you all line up? I just have to complete my dare, close your eyes. When I complete it get out of line." They grin and nod. Wondering what I am up too. I kiss Shin-dong and his eyes pop open. I make a shushing noise and he grins nodding. Kyu-hyun is next and I snicker as he walks away dazed. Eunhyuk is next and he kisses me back surprised. I wink and he moves on. I see Donghae opening his eyes and I cover them and kiss him as well. He blushes and licks my lips. Leeteuk is looking nervous when I stand in front of him and I kiss him swiftly he chuckles and rubs my head I can hear Exo laughing their asses off. Siwon stands there and I frown I stand on tip toe and lean into him so I can reach his lips. He smirks and also kisses me back. Yesung is next and fidgets. I roll my eyes and wink at the others. I lick his lips before kissing. He eeps and jerks away making the others fall back laughing. "Keep them closed. I am going as fast as I can." I see exo pointing and grinning at me. I notice Sungmin is next and I kiss him swiftly as well. He grins at me shyly and Ryewook is next. I see the ones i Had kissrd pointing and covering their smiles. I kiss him gently and grin as he squeaks. I pull back as my tongue goes into his mouth. "Sorry." I mouth to him and he nods. I look behind me and sneak over to the door Exo is on the floor laughing. "Come on in guys you're blocking the hall." They nod and come in. "Eyes still closed their guys?" They all nod and I sigh blushing. Kangin is next and I also stand on tiptoe to kiss him. He smiles slightly "Thanks." I nod and move on to Henry Lau. I frown and shrug. I kiss him quickly and he wraps his arms around my waist kissing back. We snicker and I step up to Zhou Mi. I once again stand on tip toe and kiss him quickly he blinks in surprise. Only Heechul left. I sigh internally. I turn away. I wave the others close to me. "How much you wanna bet he tries to use tongue?" They all snicker and Whisper suckers bet. I sigh and turn around. I go up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He grabs my head and I whimper trying to jerk back but he pushes his tongue into my mouth kissing me deeply. I finally jerk away and he grins before opening his eyes. "Thanks." I blush and Exo leads me out. "That was awesome!" I snicker. I sigh before frowning. "You're lucky I already had my first real kiss earlier." I mutter and their eyes widen. "Shit you are only 16." I nod. I sigh."Come on you know everyone is going to find out. I have to get started." They nod. "Sorry we did not think that through." I sigh and nod. I kiss other bands ending with SHin-woo. "What was that for. "Stupid Dare." I mutter. And instead of having everyone else throw a fit I decided to just finish" He nods and ruffles my hair. "Thank you for loving us all the same." I grin and nod. "Bed time!" I announce to Exo and they nod.

"We are sorry Cel." I grin. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I know yo guys remember?" They nod. I lay down and they surround me protecting me as they can. I wave at the President and text him. Dare. He nods. I heard a lot about it way to stay diplomatic. I flush and sniffle. Which one used his tongue. Hee-chul He chuckles quietly. DO not forget Haje. I pale. Saturday tell him that. He nods and I go to sleep. I get up early and sit around finally finishing my math to mail in. I get a small box and label it neatly. "Hey can you mail this to my tutors? I gotta head to the hospital for a bit." The guard nods and I hug him tightly. "Hold down the fort." He salutes and I head out calling a cab. "Hey need a ride?" "Nah I am waiting for a cab." I turn and see Jae-ha "Hospital?" He nods and I climb in. "How you feeling?" "My lips are going to fall off." I mutter. He snickers I heard about the dare Min-ha thought it hilarious." I pout and grin to myself as we pull in I lean over and kiss him as well. "could not leave anyone out." He nods. "Thanks." I wink and we head inside. I throw myself on top of Min-ha. "THANK YOU!" I cry out He pretends to look confused. I told him about the dare and he snorts. "Glad to help." I chuckle. "So I got money on this who used their tongue?" I sigh. "Hee-chul." He snickers and cheers. "I knew it!" I grin and lay down. "So when you getting out of here?" "Sunday." I grin. "Soo you can show me around my new school." He frowns before gasping. I nod. "Yep, I AM going to your school. "It will be dangerous." I shrug. "I need to speak to some people I'm not going permanently. I like being home schooled." "Thank you." He hugs me tightly and looks at my lips I grin and kiss him again. "A thank you. And sterilizer." He ruffles my hair. "Thank you for being honest." I chuckle. "No worries. Thank you for understanding."

I stay here a couple hours picking on him and Jae-ha. "Come on little sister." I pale. "Me?" They both nod and I sob. "Thank you!" They grin and nod at each other. "Of course. You are after all." I sniffle and nod. I make it back to the building. I wave. "All safe?" He nods and I head to my first schedule. I grin and poke my head in "Hey guys working hard?" They nod and I walk in. We go over Danger several times. "Good. Now we will start to practice closer." They cheer and move in to the original position working together. I slap them high-fives and move on. I see Doghae and Eunhyuk practicing Skeleton "Nicely done guys." They smile and I dance with them. We are goofing off. "Why?" Donghae suddenly asks. I sigh. "Honestly? I had my first kiss earlier that day and I knew it would not stay secret. You all would have got very mad." "So you're not in love with us?" He looks at me and I sigh. "No. Not like that I do love you all however." He sighs in relief. "Most of us were worried about all the groups. Let me guess Hee-chul is the only one sad about it?" He nods. I blush and hide my face. "You... Like Hee-chul." I shake my head no quickly before nodding. "It is fine most of us see you as a little sister. Except Hee-chul." I sigh and lean back. "I cannot date right now. I am only 16 and have way too much going on as it is. Plus I have a secret project to help my new brothers Jae-ha and Min-ha." He nods. "Telll Hee-chul that also tell him you like him and put him out of our misery." "Will he understands?" He nods. "Yes." "You all do know I will not spend any less time with you all." They nod. "Of course it is better to date a member of one of your groups who will understand. "Oh and we are also having a huge sleepover on Sunday with all of your men." I snicker and wave as I flip over and leave. I worry the whole day avoiding Hee-chul.

I eat supper with Jung-min and them. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask as I steal some food. "Talking." I nod. "About?" They look at me worriedly. "I frown and tilt my head. "Are you in love with..." I snicker. "No Jung-min your virtue is safe." He nods. "Who do you like then?" I blush and put food in my mouth. "So you do like someone." I nod. "Hee-chul." I sigh and nod again. "Does everyone think I am in love with the them?" They all nod. I sigh. "Come on. Gathering in the big room. Move it people!" Jung-min snickers. We make our way. "Okay show of hands how many people think I am in love with them making them uncomfortable around me?" Almost everyone raised their hands. I nod. "How many people WANT me to be in love with them?" Only one hand was brought up. I look at Hee-chul. "I am not in love with anyone! I love you all do not have me wrong. I enjoy assisting you guys out. Laughing and cheering you all on." Hee-chul looks like he turned to stone. "Who here is in love with me?" Hee-chul hands remain up looking at the floor. "Clear out." They all leave rubbing my hair. I stop Hee-chul. "Super Junior sleeps over in an hour." They nod. "We'll get the blanket and stuff out." "Snacks too." They nod.

I look at Hee-chul and step towards him. "Kim Hee-chul." He looks at me. I smile and step forwards again. "Please do not come any closer." I grin and step closer still. He grabs me and kisses me deeply wrapping his fingers in my hair. Moaning and dueling my tongue with his. He breaks the kiss and crys silently. I rub his tears away and initiate my own kiss. He smiles and pulls my body against his. I break the kiss and stare at him. I sit down and he sits holding me. I sigh. "Hee-chul, we gotta talk." He nods. "You know I am very caring and love everyone here right?" He nods looking at me. "I am not going to stop being affectionate with them just because I am in love with you." His eyes widen. "I would not ask you to. I understand that you like it here. I know you work with us all. Cheek kisses and all. But can I the deep kisses be mine?" I nod. "Yeah, your tongue are the only one I want in my mouth." I sigh. "I have a secret mission coming up I need to help my new big brother. And let him know I am dating someone now he had a crush on me." Hee-chul nods. "Just do not forget about me?" "You are unforgettable."

He kisses me deeply once more and I fall into his lap. I rest my head on his chest. "Come on we have a sleep over with your members." He nods. I smile and we go to the room. I watch them all having fun playing music. I begin to dance to the songs. "Take it off!" I hear Donghae yell I snicker and pretend to take my clothes off although I take my jacket off. I throw it at him and he wolfs whistles. I dance to Skeleton and then I pause before doing Sorry, Sorry. They all cheer and laugh I fall down breathing heavily. "Seriously I'll leave the entertaining to you all. That is tiring." They laugh and we eat our snacks. "Ghost stories!" Shindong cheers. We scare ourselves silly and go to sleep at about midnight. I am curled up next to Leeteuk and Hee-chul is holding me in my sleep. I get up the next morning and kiss him before heading out the door going to the hospital. I see Min-ha doing home work and I snicker before sighing. "Min-ha we need to talk." He nods. "You are dating Super Junior member Hee-chul who understands your need to help out the other males and is not going to be jealous." My eyes widen. "Jae-ha was there." I sigh. "You... okay?" He nods. "Yeah I thought about what you said. I agree. I need someone who can be devoted to just me. Plus you're a pretty cool sister." I grin and sit down next to him on the bed "So ready for the sleep over tomorrow?" He nods. "Yep Jae-ha is looking forward to it as well." I grin and nod. I help him with his work and grin. "This is essentially what I just did. I did not realize I was that far ahead of my peers." "You will be careful right?" I nod. "Of course. And I expect to see you around the company with Haje." He nods. "I promise." I grin and we talk for a bit before I head back.

I snicker as I wave to everyone and go about my schedule. "Individual Solo artists and ANJELL we are having our sleep over in the big room." I say over the intercom. 21 people showed up and I snicker. "So we all ready?" They nod and cheer. We play games and just have a good time. I sleep next to Tae Kyung and Shin-woo. I grin and tickle them both and they reciprocated I laugh and giggle. "I give! PLease!" They grin and I start a pillow fight. Still not sure who won. I finally lay down to get to sleep. I get up at about 8 the next morning and see the others stirring. I grin and we have breakfast. "Eat Shower and get to work." I declare they all nod and we eat quickly. I sigh as I look around I smile happy and go to work myself. Luckily most of the groups were off today I went school shopping before going to the hospital. I make my way in and plop down on the chair. "How's it going?" "Well." I cheer and lay down next to him. So you get this nice hard bed all to your self while Haje and I get the floor huh?" He nods and snickers. I grin and change into my night clothes. "Fist time in a week I can wear a night gown." He cheers. I laugh as Haje comes in. "Did I miss the stripping portion?" I nod. "Yup your loss." Min-ha laughs harder. We stay up late and I fall asleep next to Min-ha. Haje climbs in as well. "Sides?" Min-ha nods I wake earlier in the morning frowning. I grin when I realize where I was. I see the nurse cock a brow. "Sleep over?" She snickers. "So I see." I shrug and kiss the males and wiggle out as they snuggle together. "Got a camera?" She shakes her head and I shrug bringing my phone out and setting it as my background. I show it to her and she laughs waking the males. "Cel?" They look at each other confused and I laugh as well. "Nice."

They chuckle Haje gets up picks me up and puts me in bed again tickling me along with Min-ha I laugh and giggle and hand my phone to the nurse. "Please get a full sibling photo?" She nods and snaps it. "Thanks." "You're welcome I check the time. "I had a whole day off. I'm scared." My phone rings and I smile. "I spoke too soon. I answer and grin broader. "Having a massive orgy with Haje and his big brother why? Wanna join?" I hear Heechul come in "would love to if it is only us. " I grin and wave at him Haje lets me go and I kiss Hee-chul. "So what's up?" "The President got called away so I am checking in on you." I grin and nod. "This is Min-ha. My new oldest brother." Hee-chul bows to him. "It is nice to meet you." I grin and curl up onto Hee-chul's lap. "No but is everything okay?" He nods. "Yeah we have free days. Of course, everyone is at the company getting ready for the massive sleep over." I grin. "Exicted much?" He nods. "We all are hon." "I know. I hold him close. "You're sleeping next to me right?" He nods. "Of course." He kisses me quickly. "Min-ha, Haje you coming too right?" They both nod. "Good Min we can go to school together tomorrow." He grins and nods. I sigh "We better go make sure they didn't destroy the place." I wave as I am pulled out the door. "He looks better." I nod. "Yeah I think it helps that he knows he is not alone." Hee-chul grins and nods. We grab a cab and come to the company. I see the managers running around. I whistle. "Ok in an orderly fashion for a line and pass things through.."

They look sheepish and do as I say we get everything settled and the food begins to arrive. I organize it and we are ready. "Damn it everyone coming?" They all nod and I cheer. I sit on Hee-chul's lap and cuddle close. The others start to arrive, but Hee-chul is busy dueling his tongue with mine. I hear a wolf whistle and look at Dong-hae. "Jealous?" He nods. "Yup totally, Hee-chul was mine!" I grin as Eun-hyuk pretends to cry. "You are cheating on me with Hee-chul?" Which made the others start. Min-ha comes in looks at us and turns around to go out. I snicker. "There is the man we are all in love with grab him... Gently!" He is pulled into the room. "Is that everyone?" "Haje came in. "Is now." "Lock it!" He does and snickers at Min-ha's face. "The first annual all guys and one girl sleep-over is starting!" I kiss Hee-chul one more time before moving around and talking. I dance with Donghae and EunHyuk. "Nice skeleton." I grin and we are cheered. "Next!" Everyone goes up dancing and singing. I see Tae Kyung and I hurry over. "I'll play the keyboard." He nods and we sing a song for everyone. We are applauded and I bow wiping tears of mirth off my face. We all finally calm down and I say good night to everyone by name and sleep on Hee-chul. I kiss him once more and he moans into my mouth and grinds against me I pull away and lay down to get to sleep.

Chapter 2

I am woken up early by Min-ha. "We should go now." I nod. I sigh and leave quietly. "Thnks." He nods and we hold hands on the way to school. We arrive laughing and chuckling. I see there was a group of people watching us and I smirk. "Think about it I have the police on speed dial." They back off and we continue. "You have my number call me if anything happens." He nods. "Love you." "I love you too." I wave and we separate I make it to class. I ignore everyone and only talk if the teacher asks me a question. I frown and meet Min-ha between classes. "F4 is here!" I grin and squeal at Min-ha. "F4 Let's mob them and act like groupies!" I say loud enough for all of them to hear me. "You all make me sick." I say sarcastically. "Min-ha bathroom please?" He leads me past the F4 and I kick one of them knocking him down. "Oh sorry about that." I murmur. "I pretend to gag and Min-ha leads me off. "I thought he quit?" "You wish." I pull away and turn to face them. "They have surgery for that now..." They frown at me and one looks amused. "For what?" "Your faces."

I see Min-ha laughing and I wink. "What are you?" I am just an alien from the Clantron nebula. I have come here for my leader and to probe you all." I state with a straight face before laughing in his. "Seriously get a nose job." I walk off. And ignore everyone. My phone rings and I grin. "Hey hon. What;s wrong?" I listen and continue talking I feel juice poured over my head. "Why thank you I was feeling a little over heated." I say before swinging my head and flinging the juice back at him. "No not because of you pervert. Yes I am with you tonight they will be tomorrow." I say and continue to walk off. "Okay I will meet you after school. I am making lots of new friends. Yes... Yes... He is a fine president." I say once I get out of ear shot. "And the costumes are in dressing room 5." I get off and make my way to class. "You should not have done that." "Why?" "They will target you now." I shrug. "So? They are little boys playing as grown men. I sigh as my phone ring. "Hey babe. No I am here with the others. Your group will be tomorrow. You will be fine.I will drop in for a quickie. Okay let them know. Bye." I turn back to the girl. "What was that?"

She shakes her head "Nothing." I nod and proceed to class. Min-ha calls in the middle of class and I curse. I hurry out and kick someone behind the head. "Oh sorry, this is not the female bathroom. Oh min-ha you are coming with me tonight right?" He nods and I head out leading him by his arm. "Where are they." He tells me. I nod and sigh. "Seriously you boys" he snickers. I make my way down the stairs grinning. "Hello, we seem to have a problem here. Would you like to talk about it? Like rational adults or are we still acting like children?" I sigh as my phone rings. "Here Min-ha answer it. Tell him I send my love, but I am busy." He nods. Answering. I smile at them sweetly. "Well?" They stare at me other than the one who was amused earlier. "They cannot find the dresses." I sigh. "Room 9 they are not to put them until half way through." I say without looking. He tells them for me. "She sends her love." I grin. "Thank Min-ha." He nods and has a seat. "Number 1 if things get bad." He nods. I grin and one of them approaches me. "One more step I am not held responsible for my actions." He glares and I start to do the skeleton. I knock him down. I stop and turn to the others. "Well?" "What do you want?" "Leave Min-ha alone. He has 3 months before he graduates, let him graduate in peace," "What do we get?" "Me not kicking your asses and making you laughing stocks of the school." My phone rings again and I sigh." "Who?" "Him." I get my phone and bounce excitedly. "Hey how's everything? I miss you too I promise. Nope not a one. It is sad. I told them plastic surgery fixes it." I snicker. "Aww you do care. Tell them 6 please. Ok yes when I see you I promise." I grin and hang up. "So?" Min-ha's eyes open and I start to dance to Danger knocking them both flat. "Sorry about that." "So you going to leave him in peace?" They all nod. "Good." I hug them all and grab Min-has's arm I expect an announcement.." One nods and I wave smiling happy.

I grin as The announcement came. "This is the F4 Min-ha is not to be targeted at all. He has been forgiven." I grin and bounce around. I frown as my phone rings. "Cel?" "Speaking and I am in class." I listen and I frown. "What?" I ask quietly. "Okay I will be home soon. Stall them." I run out of class bumping into someone. "Sorry emergency0". I distractedly kiss their cheeks and run again. "Did she just kiss.." They all nod. I call Min-ha. "I have to go, come to the office after call me if anything happens." I hang up and jump into the van waiting for me. "OKay let's go." We speed off and I frown. "What the hell happened?" "Hee-chul started telling everyone how good in bed you are." I pale. "I see." I sigh. I now begin to make plans. "Everyone to conference room 1. NOW!" I yell out. I breathe deeply and hold my stomach, I hurry after. "SIT DOWN!" They all sit and stare at me. "Now what the fuck is going on?" "He is bragging." "Stop! I'll nip this in the bud. "I have not now nor have I ever had sexual relations with anyone. You know how he is. I ignored it why could you all not?" I ask them bluntly. Hee-chul blushes. "I will get to you in a moment." I see the President and I mouth "Meeting later." He nods. I sigh. "Exo stand up." They stand "I am with you all this evening. You will go and get ready for your concert. I will speak to you in a few hours." I kiss their cheeks as they leave they grin and go to their room.

"BTS!" They stand. "Your dance saved me so I will go easy on you." They are looking at the floor. "You are all on probation for a week. If I hear of any fighting you will not like it". They nod and I kiss their cheeks as they file out. I sigh. "SS501!" They stand. I sigh. "You I am most disappointed in. I can't even look at you. Right now. I will take care of you in an hour after my meeting with the president. Leave." They file out and I kiss their cheeks as well. I sigh looking at the others. "JEll." I manage to get out. "According to my sources you tried to stop it thank you very much." I give them hugs and kiss their cheeks as they leave." I wave at the weakly. I look at the members of Super Junior sadly. I sigh. "Come on up around here guys." They scoot forwards. "Why?" I ask quietly. "We did not mean for it to get so out of hand." I nod. "And?" "We got upset as well even though we know it was all talk." I nod. "Henry you and Zhou Mi can go." They nod and I kiss their cheeks sadly. They pat me. I look at the others. "Seriously guys? You knew I had school." They nod looking down. I sigh "Siwon stand." He does so "You will have the rehearsal soon. Good luck okay? You can do it. Have a safe trip" He nods and I kiss his cheek and he kisses me back. "Sorry." I nod and wince. He heads out. I sigh and look at the others letting the tears fall. "Hee-chul stand up please." I get out brokenly. He nods and stands. "I do not hate you." He nods. "But I will not be with you anymore. Even though I am in love with you I should have known better," he goes to speak. "That is my final answer." I say between sobs. He nods and a tear falls down his cheek. I kiss him once more and wave him out He nods and leaves. I look at the others. "Get the fuck out of my sight. I do not blame you, but I needed witnesses." They nod. "I also do not hate you guys. I do not hate any of you. But I am very hurt. I should have known better. Leave." They nod and I kiss them as well.

Dong-hae stays back. "I am very sorry Cel." I nod and I curl into a ball screaming out my pain. I see the others flinch and hurry to leave. Dong-hae gathers me to him and rocks me. "I love him." I whisper. He nods. "I am sorry Cel." I nod. "My fault I should have known better." He sighs and kisses my head. "We love you." "I know. That is what makes it hurt worse." He nods. He finally leaves and Haje and Min-ha come in to look at me as the President comes close. "Min-ha graduates in 3 months. I will leave then I will train individual managers 3 per band to take care of them." I whisper out brokenly. He nods. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Yes, this is my fault. They want more than I can give. I thought I was working well, but I am only 16. It hurts boss." He nods and Haje and Min-ha come to help me up. I wipe my tears and make my way to Exo's room. They are rehearsing and I put a smile on and call them over. "Hey guys. I'm only here really quick. You are ready for the concert?"

They nod and I smile and practice with them for a bit. I notice the time. "I will be back in half an hour." They nod. And I wave as I walk out the door. I make my way to the practice room of SS501. I look at them. "Well?" They do not say nothing. "I am waiting." Jung-min sighs. "We were jealous." He mutters. "I see. So because you were jealous, you thought let's make her as miserable as we are?" I ask in a dull voice. I hear them object. "No? Are you sure?" They freeze looking down. "I thought so." "Why did you not talk to me about it first?" I ask quietly. "Do you, think that low of me? Have I ignored anyone since I had started dating Hee-chul? Did I snub anyone? If I did please tell me." They shake their heads no. I nod slowly. I breathe through a sob. "I am sorry I tried to be happy without you guys." I murmur out. "I was in the wrong. I can see that now." They pale. I sigh. Sitting down. "I only have half an hour I have to attend the concert because of their intermission song. You will have a fan meeting soon. I suggest you behave normally and don't disappoint anyone else." I turn around and walk out. "Cel!" I turn around. "I...We..." I smile sadly. "I know." I bow to them and head back to Exo putting a smile on. Come on guys in the van, where's the puppy?"

They hand him to me and we head off. My phone rings and I sigh. "Is he okay?" "He will be. He is also very sorry." "I thought it cute." I say in a sad voice. "I know how Hee-chul is and he was trying." DongHae sighs. "Lisen I have to attend this concert. I will meet with you all after okay?" "Thanks Cel." "No worries DongHae." I get off and look out the window. You will preform your heart out. Or I will know why." They nod and I cheer and start to sing Danger. They start as well sort of dancing. I see the President smile at me sadly. I grin and we make it through the concert. "CONGRATULATIONS! I scream when they return. "You were great. So! Enjoy the celebration." I hug them all and giggle. I sigh and get a cab. I hand the puppy to the President. "HE was good as well." He nods. "Cel..." I shrug, "I have to go do damage control a bit more." He nods. "You can take." I shake my head no. "Nah I have school and I got to train the different managers. You know how they are all like." He looks at me sadly.

I make it into a cab and give them the address. I wave to the guard sadly. He grins and waves back. I make my way to Super Junior. "How were they?" "Awesome of course." I grin sadly and look at Hee-chul in pain. "Heech. I am sorry about this, but I was obviously not meant to be happy." He nods and holds me tight the others take part in. "I really love you." I whisper brokenly he nods and kisses my head. "It will be okay." I nod. I look at the group. "Thanks guys. So. Let's practice. "Super Junior M practice Swing." They nod and we now begin to sing and dance I watch carefully and grin. "Very good." "Skeletn Donghae and Eunhyuk. It saved me today as well." The grin and pull me up to dance with them. I snicker and laugh when I am supposed to but I keep looking at hee-chul. "Okay Mamcita. Than break." The nod. I go through the dance with them and laugh for real when they dragged me in for the female part. "Awesome." I whisper. I hug them all. I look at the time. "Shit school in 5 hours." I mutter. "I have a feeling I am going to be targeted." I sigh and choose to sleep in there. I fall asleep to them practicing they kiss me as they leave. I am shaken awake and we go to school. "Cel..." I grin tiredly. "I'm fine Min-ha. Call if need be okay?" He nods and we split. I take a deep breath and open my locker. I sigh and nod. I put the red tag on and make my way to class.

I grin and have a seat. "I am letting you all know now I am exhausted if you pull anything too risky I call the cops. Small pranks are fine, but I gotta work tonight." They nod and grin at me. "You're kinda cool." I slap a guy high-five. "Hey if you wanna remove my desk I can sleep in the back when I get back from the bathroom." The guy nods and I grin. I lose it as I make my way to the bathroom and wash my face. I come back and my desk is gone. I cheer. And lay down in the back getting some sleep. They nudge me awake and I stretch "thanks!" He nods and I make my way to the next class. I look at my desk and laugh. "This is classic. Awesome!" I say The teacher comes over and grins. "Here take this cleaner and clean it." I nod and wipe it off easily. I get through the class and go to lunch. "Oh look she spilled something in her food." I look and see them sprinkle salt and pepper on it. I grin and eat it happy. "Wow much better." "What happened yesterday?" I sigh and lay my head down. "I had to break up with my love." They frown "Why?" I tell them where I work and they pale. "They were that immature?" I nod. "Yeah, so I ended it. I am leaving as soon as Min-ha graduates. "You came to be targeted in his place." I nod. "He seriously almost died." I whisper to them and they pale. "Because of us?" I nod. "Bullying hurts. Usually I enjoy the challenge just not today." They nod. "Can... Can you get us Exo-s autograph?" "I will ask them all to sign 3 posters and bring them tomorrow." They whisper thank you. "Oh look she's thirsty they pour water over my head and I grin. THanks I feel more awake." They giggle and head off. I make it through the afternoon snickering. "Thanks guys I'll try to be more normal tomorrow." I wave and bow to the F4. They just watch me. I wink and blow kisses and hop into a van with Min-ha. "Tomorrow it will start."

He nods, "You were okay?" He nods. "They apologized to me." I smile. "I am glad." We head in and I check my schedule and sigh. I wave to Min-ha and make my way to SS501. "Hey guys how was the meeting?" I greet cheerfully. "It was fantastic." I grin and nod. "I am glad." We practice some before they all sit down. "You all okay?" "Cel... Please stop. Let us see you." I tilt my head. "No. Not now. You might use it against me." I say bluntly and they flinch. The president comes in. "These three would be the best, I nod. "Practice guys come you will have a concert soon." They nod and I talk to the different managers. I hand them a list. I will be available to help for a few months." They nod and I grin. "Guys break and supper come over." They come over. "These are your new managers." I wince as my stomach turns into knots. I look away. "I am stretching myself way too thin. I am cutting out all the groups. I will be around for three months than I will be leaving."

I smile sadly as they object. "I've made up my choice. If I cannot make my own choices here who I think will make me happy. I will go some wheres else." The frown and look down. "Honestly, I have been thinking about it for a while now. I have an ulcer for christs sakes." I see Hyung-jun start to cry I sigh and I go over and hug him the others join us. "I will be helping until I quit but please try these managers first. They have been picked specifically for you." They nod and I kiss their cheeks. "I still love you guys." They nod. "Ok show them that you know what you are doing. Let's do a song calling for you. I'll be the girl." They nod. I snicker and run around. We seem to have a lot of fun. The managers laugh and clap. "Thank you. Thank you." We bow and fall over I snicker and lay there for a bit. I see the president and I nod. "Well Boss man needs me," I hand the managers their schedule for the year and their eyes widen. "I take my job seriously." They nod and start to study it. "Be good!" I call out and make my way out. "I think they will fit well." I murmur. He nods.

"I have 6 for Exo one of K one for M.," I nod and head there next. "YOu all better be decent or I want photos." I walk in with the managers and I snicker. "Split!" They do. "You three K or M?" "M." I nod. "Okay, a few things first! Sign these." They all sign and I roll them up "Thanks!" I cheer "Second to have a seat. I need to speak to them for a while and they nod. "We understand. We do not like it, but we do understand." I smile sadly. "Soooo let's practice over dose." They nod and we practice. I grin and dance with them. "excellent" I hand the year's schedule to the managers for each group. I wave and head out. I head to practice with BTS. They greet me with smiles and we practice. "Is it true?" I nod. "Yes." They sigh. "We can stop." I shake my head no. "No. I have been thinking about it for a while." They nod. "We are looking for you and super junior's now." They nod and I hug them all. "Keep practicing." They nod and I go see AN JELL next. "Hey guys." They just smile at me and sing me a new song. "Wow. It is very beautiful." They high-five and come to sit with me. "So word on the grape vine is you are leaving us." I nod. "Yeah. I have to." They nod. Jeremy hugs me from behind. "I will miss you Cel!" I snicker and kiss his cheek. "I'll miss you too. All of you. Even TAe Kung." They snicker as he pretends to pout. "Please don't give your new manager too hard of a time." They nod and I kiss them and recieve high fives."

I make my way to Super Junior. I look at them sadly before I smile. "Sooo good news or bad news." "Bad news. You're getting 8 new managers!" I cheer. "Good news. "I'm leaving in 3 months after I train them." I mutter and begin to cry. They pale. "WHY?!" I sigh. "Because my ulcer is getting bigger." I say. "PLus I cannot.." They nod. "We'll miss you." I grin. "Me too believe it or not." They nod and Ryewook starts to sniffle I smile sadly and hug him close. "You all know I love you right? I am your biggest fan after all." They nod and Ryewook cries on my shoulder the others joining." I cry as well. "I have to do what I feel is best I whisper" to them." They nod. I kiss them all and Hee-chul twice. I smile. "Come on practice!" They nod. I fall asleep watching them. "She does not want to go, but she feels it is best for everyone." Hee-chul whispers. They all nod as I cry in my sleep. "We'll make the best of it and show her that we will miss her but not shame her."

They all nod. I awake the next morning curled next to Leeteuk and Sungmin. I grin and make my way out. I meet Min-ha. "How'd they take it?" "About as expected. " He nods. "We will all miss you." "I know." He grins and we head for school. He high fives me and I make my way in. "Cel you are needed in the pool," I wave and make my way there. I snicker at the trash. I dive in and begin to clean it. "How did they know I liked to swim?" I wonder out loud. I end this quickly and cheer. I head in to change texting Min-ha. I freeze and spin around taking a kid down. I am rushed and I defend myself. "Who?" I ask quietly. "Noone. You have a red card. It makes you free game. "So you decide to rape me?" THey nod. I pale. "Have you ever tried this before?" They shake their head no. "Are you lying?" "They shake their heads no.. I slam their heads to gather and tie them up writing on their faces. I TREID TO RAPE THE WRONG GIRL BE OUR FRIEND. I sigh and drag them down the stairs. I see the F4 sitting there. "Come to apologize?" I grin before kicking him upside the head. "These belong to you." I lift a brow and they frown looking at the boys their eyes widen. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Yes. Someone else might not have been."

I mumble my phone rings and I sob as I answer it. "Yes?" I ask through my tears. "Cel? Where are you? I have heard something and I need to make sure you are safe. "I let a laugh out." "I am sunny Min-ha. Go to the company and tell them I will be late." I get out. "Where are you?" "PLEASE MIN-HA. I WILL see you THERE. DO not tell anyone." "Fine. But I am against it." I close my phone and turn it off. I see Jun-pyo stirring. "Sit the fuck down." I get out. They sit still looking pale. The boys come around. "Which one?" I ask them they pale shaking their heads no. "I want to know the name and what was said. I can still call the police on you three." They look at Jun-pyo who finally opens his eyes. "And the order?" "Too scare you." I nod. "Go to sleep now." I kick them in the head and sigh. "How many of you have sisters? Females you care about? Mothers? Lovers.?" They all raise their hands I nod slowly. "I see." I get out through my tears. I sigh deeply and curse. "So is it only me?" I ask quietly and the all frown. "Am I the only female to recieve a red card?" They nod. I nod again. "I tell you this now." I go over and nudge Jun-pyo you listening?" He nods. "Good. If I hear of another female receiving a red card. I will kill you." They blink. "Think I am joking?" One of them nods his head. "I am not."

"What if I had been your sister? Someone you loved or cared about?" They pale once more. I curse under my breath. "I think. That you are all little boys playing as grown ups. It's cute. Really. It stops now. Rape Suicide. You just do not give a shit. Do you." I see Jun-pyo shake his head "Pick him up." I whisper out. They do quickly. "Back off." They do and I kick him in his balls. "Now you will never get a chance." He keens and I sigh knocking him out once more. "Do you three understand what happened here?" They nod. "We are.." "Save it. I do not care. I do not even know you. I do not want to". I call the cops. "Yes I would like to report an attempted rape. On myself. Yes I am sure. I have their confession. I doubt you could get the one who put the idea in their head, but you can have the three would be rapists "Shinwa. Yes ask for F4. We will be there. Thank you" I sigh. "I am sorry. I cannot let them go. Your sisters or loved ones could be next. I can put up with most things, but not this."

"If you had not, we would have." I nod. "Where are they?" I point. "What was wrong with this guy. "That was me. He is Gu Jun-pyo" They pale. "Like I said I doubt you could get him." They nod. "These three." I refer to the kids. "Are the ones who tried." I start to cry once more. "If... If I had been anyone else." The cops nod and arrest the three young kids. I get my my tape recorder and give it to them. "Evidence." They nod. "Why is he clutching..." "I kicked him... Hard." They nod. "If he tries to press charges, I will make his life a living hell I am sure he has a mother or sister." They pale. "We'll tell him." I nod. I check my watch and curse. "I am late." I slowly make my way out shaking like a leaf. "Is it true?" I nod looking at them with dull eyes. "Yes it could have been you. I had them arrested." They nod and two guys step forwards. "No, back off." They nod. They clear a path and I continue to walk slowly. I turn to the group. "Go for the balls. It will drop them fast for you to get help." They all nod.

I go back around and see Minha and Hee-chul. I sob and throw myself into their arms they take me to the van and we drive off. "I was so scared." I mutter. They keep me between them and I sob. "Come on." We get out of the van and I see everyone standing there. "Cel?" I sob and back up. "I am sorry. I am all dirty now." I whisper out and they rush me.. They hug me tightly one after another. I end up in between Haje and the President. "You will both be transferred." We are opening a subsidiary vision and you two will be the managers of the groups that I send there." I drop to my knees. "I am so dirty." I whimper out and I see the guys really start to cry. "Shhh don't cry. It's okay." I whimper out and they cry harder. "Come on everyone into the conference room." I am picked up. "You'll get dirty." I mumble before going to sleep. "Call the press. We will be speaking about Shinwa. Min-ha, you will be with Cel and tell your story." He nods. I cry out in my sleep. Dong-hae moves forwards and picks me up cuddling me to his chest. "Shhh. Hush little one." He turns to the others. "Sing." They nod and they all begin to sing and I relax. I open my eyes and look around. "Wonderful guys I could make out the separate groups but it blended." They chuckle weakly. The press arrives and Hee-chul carries me out and Min-ha holds my hand. We tell our stories they look outraged. "We will be transferring, we... I am not brave enough to go back there. I am sorry for the other females if these three get off. They will not be safe." I whisper out before passing out once more. They end the press conference and the president look at the groups. "Super Junior, BTS, SS501, EXO. You are being transferred to our new branch." They all nod.

I sit around and watch them practice with dull eyes. I grin some, but I don't interact. I see DongHae and smile sadly. "Hey DongHae how was the fans?" "They were great as usual." I smile slightly. "Cel?" I sigh. "It's good I broke up with him now. I am dirty. He deserves better." I cry silently. "I... I..." DongHae snarls and kisses me deeply. "Do not talk like that." He picks me up and carries me into the conference room. "Everyone! In here now!" He snaps over the PA. I look at him with lifeless eyes. "She feels worthless. She feels dirty." He tells them. "We have to prove to her she is not. I for one miss her smiles. Her hugs, her kisses the laughter of the joking. THIS IS NOT Cel!" He yells. He kisses me deeply once more. He passes me to Hee-chul who tangles his fingers into my hair and kisses me deeply as well. Kim Hyung-joong, Park Jung-min, Kim Hyung-jun, Heo Young-saeng and Kim Kyu-jong went next. Their tongues dueling with mine. J-Hope, V, Jung-Kook, ,and Jin was next. They all kiss me as well. "We love you Cel."

They leave. Suho, Baek-hyun, Chan-yeol, D.O. Kai and Se-hun were next. Followed by Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Chen, and Tao. They whispered that they loved me. I begin to cry as Haje and Min-ha also kiss me. "We love you little sister." I continue to sob. I hide my head, but my hair is pulled and Leeteuk kisses me as well. Followed by Ye-sung, Kang-in, Shin-dong, Sung-min, Eun-hyuk, Si-won, Rye-wook, Henry and Zhou Mi. I continue to sob and bury my face in Dong-hae's neck he nods to the others and they leave. "Hee-chul lock the door." He does so and, Dong-hae carries me to the couch. He starts to touch my body. "Where are you dirty?" He asks me. "Tell us Cel." "Every wheres." I whimper not looking at either one. Dong-hae looks at Hee-chul who nods. "Well let us clean you then." Dong-hae kisses me deeply once more. As Hee-chul rips my shirt and start to suck on my nipples. He plays with one and nips the other before switching.

I arch and moan into Dong-hae's mouth. He grins and holds his hand over my mouth before kissing my neck He licks my ear lobes as Hee-chul sucks on my fingers. I whimper and lean my head back. They continue to kiss and caress my body when they both run their fingers along my jeans. They unzip them and Hee-chul. Pulls them down. Dong-hae lays me down and start to lick me through my underwear. He moans at my scent. He tears my underwear off and Hee-chul kisses me deeply catching my moans as Dong-hae he slips his tongue inside me. "She is still pure." He murmurs out as he licks me again and starts to fuck me with his tongue. I whimper trying to get closer. "Shh Let us clean you." Hee-chul whispers into my ear. I cover my mouth and whimper into it. Dong-hae continues to lick as I shriek through a burst of pleasure. "Ummm. Yummy."

He picks me up and lays down beside me. Hee-chul undresses quickly before holding me while Dong-hae does the same -chul whispers into my ear how much he likes me. "So you want us to stop?" Hee-chul asks me. I shake my head no. Dong-hae turns me to face Hee-chul on my side and nods to him. "I'll go next." He nods. Dong-hae lifts my leg over one of his and turns my head to kiss him once more. Hee-chul lines his hard penis with my opening and thrusts into me. I shriek in pain it muffled by Dong-hae's mouth. HE lets me get used to him and I try to move. Hee-chul bites my neck as he begins to move. Dong-hae continues to kiss me I moan and try to arch into the thrusts. I moan deeply wrapping an arm around Hee-chul and one around Dong-hae. I rub against Dong-hae's cock and he moans into my mouth. I hear Hee-chul growl as he thrusts harder and erratic. He thrusts once twice three times before cumming. He swears and pants heavily as he lays there inside me for a moment. He nods to Dong-hae who thrusts into me from behind as Hee-chul holds hick cock to my mouth. "Clean me. Your purity and my cum." I take him into my mouth and groan harshly as Dong-hae pounds into me. He turns me so I am on my hands and knees and thrusts my mouth on Hee-chul's cock.

He bites the opposite side that Hee-chul had. "Ours." He murmurs out." I moan more and shriek as I come once more. I continue to suck on Hee-chul's cock and it hardens he carefully thrusts into my mouth. "Sooo good, yeses." He hisses as I suck him. Dong-hae looks at him and Hee-chul nods. Dong-hae puts his cock at my ass and enters in one thrust pinning me to hee-chul's stomach. "Ohhh," He moans lowly. "Sooo good." He nods to Heechul as he lifts me up continuing to trust he lines me up with Hee-chul and they both pound into me, I kiss Hee-chul who groans and his tongue duels with me. "Soo good only ours, noone else." He mutters into my ear before kissing me once more. Donghae moans into my neck. "I.. I am going to cum." Hee-chul nods. "Me as well." They both whisper. "Cum with us." I moan in Hee-chul's mouth cumming as they do. Dong-hae pins me to Hee-chul as he pants, "Wow," He murmurs kissing my neck and rolling off taking me with him. Hee-chul nods and curls into me. "I love you Cel." I sniffle quietly when Dong-hae leans over me. "I am in love with you as well Cel." My eyes widen and he kisses me. I look around in fright. "As long as it is always ever us. We are fine with it." I nod and cuddle with them before I giggle. A real giggle. "What is it Cel?" I point to my clothes and they chuckle. "We have some spares in here." "They are going to know. Do... Do you think they will be okay with it?" They shrug. "They will still love you, but not like we do. The've missed you Cel. I sigh.

"I will apologize. I also have to return to Shinwa. I have some things to give to some of them." They nod. "We will go with you." I nod. We change and I look at the time. "We can go today to get it over with." They nod and they hand me a dress and I raise a brow. "You never wear them we want to see." I grin and nod. "I am sooo getting teased." They nod and both kiss me deeply. We clean up and open the door. I immediately turn red as my friend pops poppers. "Congratulations!" I look around and giggle through my tears I throw myself at all of them laughing and giggling. "Thank you all. I am very sorry. I got lost." They nod. "We are glad to see you back." I nod. "They helped me." They nod. "We know. It sounded wild... Sooo can I have your panties?" I snicker and slap Jung-min in his head. He grins and hugs me tightly. "Ow." He frowns than smirks. "Every hole huh? Kinky buggers." I grin. "Jealous?" He nods. "Dong-hae was mine!" I chuckle as they all claim to love one of the others then another. I clear my throat..."I am everyone's favorite though." They snort and nod. "Hands down." I grin and wipe my face I kiss Dong-hae than Hee-chul. Everyone cheers and I frown. I grab the posters. "I have something to do." They nod. "I will return to help pack for the move." They nod and wave as they go back to work. "We wanna go too!" The people are staying cry out as we pull away.

I whisper to Hee-chul and Dong-hae. They nod grinning at me. "One day it will be true." I nod. "Only ever you two." They hold me tightly. I sigh as I go to my classroom. I hand the girls their posters "Sorry. I got side tracked." They nod and surprise everyone when they hug me. "Thank you." I nod and bow to the class. "I was not here long, but you all made me smile. I thank you." They clap for me and I make my way out with my men. "Cel! It is okay to lust after the rest right?" I grin. "You can lust after these two, but they are mine." They nod and cheer. I come up against the F4. "We need to talk," They nod and lead me to their office. They go to close the door. However, Hee-chul and Dong-hae both burst in. "They are mine." F4 grins. "Congrats." I smile shyly before sighing. "GU Jun-pyo please stand up." He does so warily. I bow deeply wincing. "I am sorry, I knew deep down you could not control the actions of the others, I just needed an outlet and you were it. It... scared me how powerless I felt after it was done. I felt very dirty for the last week. I was all but dead living in my own fears." I stand up and I see him crying. "I am sorry I was..." I grin and nod. "You are no longer part acting like a man. You have grown."

"Yoon Ji-hoo." He gets up and I hug him. "Thank you." He looks weird for a moment. "You're the one who told them to go easy on me as I got over a heart break." He nods. "How did you..." "Im good that way." He grins and ruffles my hair. "Yi-jeong you next." He stands and looks at me warily. "I now deeply thank you as well. You make me laugh while I was here. I saw trying to make the other students laugh after Jun-pyo had a laugh at them. Including myself. I did notice the juice bottle was mostly empty." He grins and bows back. "Woo-bin?" He stands up and bows to me before I can. "Thank you for attending our school you helped us see things we did not realize existed." I grin and bow back. "Thank you for helping those who were hurt on accident I noticed you attending the injured while I was here. You are a very special man." I hug him, than Yi-jeong and I look at Jun-pyo who had his arms open. I grin and hug him as well. "Thank you." I nod. "Okay let our girl go." I grin and am trapped by all four. "We want to keep her." Hee-chul growls and Dong-hae opens his arm and I dive out hugging them tight. "Sorry she is ours." I nod. "Grow up to be strong men." I say as I leave being pulled by Dong-hae and Hee-chul." I wave good bye to my case once more and they wave back. "Thank you!" I call out and they continue to wave. "Thanks guys." They nod. "You needed it." I nod and sit in the middle of the back with them both. Them holding me tightly. "I love you both." They grin and give me a kiss.

Chapter 3 Jeguk

I look at my new school with Min-ha and I sigh. "Seriously?" He nods. "Yup I want to graduate like a normal kid. You get to come and keep me safe." I snicker and hug his arm. "So is Dad really okay with me and..." He nods. "Yes." I cheer. I had been adopted into the family fully. They treat you well?" I nod my head grinning. "Yes. They do not even fight over me... That much." Min laughs. "Come on Oppa let's take the school by storm." "Let's." I snicker and we head in I see Lee Bo-na and wave happy. "Hey Bo-na. How is everything?" "Good. Hee-chul is a favorite on the show." I grin. "I believed that he might be. He loves playing up to a crowd." I lean into a whisper. "If they give you trouble threaten to call me." She giggles and nods. I grin and bump fists with her. Min and I split and I head off with Bo-na. She introduces me to some of her friends and I bow to them. "It gives me great pleasure to meet you. The teacher asks me to introduce myself. "Hello I go by Cel. I was adopted by my dad recently and have full control over a couple of bands my older brother has the others. I will answer some questions now." "Do you have a boy friend?"

I snicker and look at Bo-na who nods. "I have two. Next." "How do you know Bo-na?" "My company hires out our bands to hers." I say brightly. "When she found out, I was always surrounded by testosterone she saved me." Bo-na snorts. "Are you taking applicants for more boyfriends. I snort. "2 is enough trust me." "Do you really have.." I nod. "Yes." The bell rings for first class and I sit in the empty seat. "If you want a real man..." I snort. "Hey! Bo-na this is Young-do?" She nods. I turn around and size him up.. "Sorry you do not measure up to them." He winks and I chuckle. "Nice try though." He nods and I bump fists with him.. I get half way through the class before my phone rings. "I swear to God." I mutter. "Sorry teacher but I have to take this." She nods and I hurry out answering it. "Hello?" "How's class?" I snicker. "Stilll going on." I reply. "Oh, We miss you." I groan softly and lean against the wall "I miss you too but please only call between classes and lunch." He snickers. "You totally left class to talk to me." "Of course." "Can we pick you up?" I pause before giggling. "Sure." "She said yes!" Hee-chul cheers. I laugh softly. "Any problems?" "Where are Exo's..." I snicker. Staff room 1." "Thanks babe. We love you." "I love you too." Hee-chul takes the phone I love you too. "I love you more." I get off the phone and roll my eyes. I walk back in and bow to the class before banging my head against the wall.

Bo-na snickers "Which one?" "Both." "The emergency?" "Exo could not find their costumes." "Don't you have a list up?" I nod and pound once more. "Sorry I am done now." I bow to the teacher and the class before sitting down. We make it through the class and as soon as the bell rings my phone does. "Seriously? Hello?" "Hey Cel." "What's up Jung-min?" He snickers "we have a bet..." "Both." He cheers "I win!" "Do not forget the recording at 2 pm remind the others." "I will" I hang up laughing. "Was that Jung-min from SS?" I nod. "Yes them and Super Junior are under me along with EXO -K. My older brother has exo-m and BTS as well as Super Junior M. Well I guess I would be co managers then. They like me better." Min-ha grabs me. "Of course they do they've had you for 3 years after all." I nod and lean back. "Sooo?" "Both before first period let out." He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "How was class?" "Boring." I grin. Hey I was happy being home schooled." 3 months." I nod. "You're only here for 3 months?" I nod. "Yeah, I only came to be with my bro." He ruffles my hair.

We come to our next classes. I have them in stitches the entire class. "Seriously! I thought he was talking about the weather when he said cool. I debated with him that it was on the warm side." We let out and my phone rings. I frown. "Hello?" "Hey Cel sorry to call you but...," I sigh. "Yes you have to share a dorm with the others. I do not care that he is a hair puller sleep with one of the others then." He snickers. "Okay then. So what period is it now?" "Lunch. Sooo." "Yeah." "Give hugs for me I'll see you after school and let everyone one know it was both. Although Dong-Hae did the dialing." He laughs. "I will." I snort and quickly get some lunch right on time my phone rings. I look at my lunch forlornly before answering. "Hello," I say as I take a bite. "How is school?" I grin. "I am fine and safe." I say to him with a sigh. "You are sure?" I giggle, "Yes I am really sure... So Bo-na was right." He snorts that Young-do person?" "Yeah it was good. I think we will be friends." I feel someone watching me so I glance around. "The lunches are good too... Yes may I help you?" "That is just my seat. I frown and tilt my head before continuing my conversation looking for someone's name. "Seriously? No not you hon. Some kid is trying to tell me that there are assigned seats in the lunchroom. "Yes I am hungry I am going to eat... Well that is kind of impossible for neither one of you is here..." Someone pushes me up and I frown. "We have been over this. I will be here for 3 months. Yes I know the others do not like it either." I look over my shoulder still talking. "What New girl you want to sit with us too?" "Hey hold that thought." I cock a brow. "Your even less of men than my good friend Young-do is." I tell them with a smirk.

"Yes, I told him that he thought it sounded funny. Is it my fault I like older men? Plus it is only you two. I catch a bean and pop it in my mouth before it reaches the guy flung it. "Of course I do. How about you?" I check my watch. "Okay I love you too now lets me speak to Dong-hae." I catch a potato next and eat it as well. "Hey love, is he driving you absolutely insane yet?" I snicker. And the two had just taken to throwing food in my mouth. "You dump that soup on me I will knock you both out." They set the soup down and toss me a grape. "Yes I am eating I am getting food from some others as well maybe they guess i am too skinny? I do not know. Oh Bo-na wants to talk to you for a moment. Just a moment." I offer her the phone. "Please," I mouth." SHe nods. "Oh Dong-hae She asked me to ask you if you can co-star n the show tomorrow night with Hee-chul. Yes she thought you might have other plans." I jerk the kid who had I seen now sought to save me and knock their heads together. I see Young-do snort. As his friends go to sleep. I cheer. And take the phone back. "Thank you!" She squeals and I grin. "Here she is that is all I needed." I wink and grab another bite before I dump my tray "Tell them I said thanks for lunch." Young-do I bumps fists and I continue talking to Dong-hae. "Yes 3:30. She really appreciates it." I giggle and blush. "Yes. I promise, Okay talk to you later. I love you too. Bye." I sigh and have a seat leaning against Bo-na. "He requesting payment?" I nod. And blush brighter. She laughs falling off her chair.

I grin and help her up before following her to meet a friend of hers. "Hey Hyo-shin Sunbae. I brought a friend to meet you." I bow my head. "Hello it is a pleasure to meet you I have heard a lot about you." "Likewise. Thanks for the lunch time show." I grin. "I was hungry?" He chuckles and throws me a banana. "Thanks Sunbae. You are in class with Min-ha?" He nods. "Is he doing okay?" "Yes, he is.." I cheer. "I'm glad." I sit down and talk to them a bit more. I chuckle and head for the next class. I look around and sigh as I go to sit in the vacant seat taking out my books. I fall asleep soon after. I feel someone nudge me. "Were you dreaming?" I grin and nod. "Cae to share with the class?" "No, not with so many men in here." He nods and chuckles. PLease stay awake." I grin and nod. "I'll try." He snorts and wakes up the other as well. "At least it was not only me?" I head for my last class and keep watching out the window. As soon as the bell rings I go out the door and grabbing MIn-ha hitting the lockers and running. I grin as soon as I see them out there. I throw myself at both of them keeping them close. "Miss us?" I nod. "Maybe... A little." They chuckle and I wave to Bo-na. "see you later." She nods and I get in the car waving at Young-do. He waves back and we head to the building.

I check my schedule nodding. I kiss Hee-chul and then Dong-ae before going to work. "Go practice guys!" They nod and I head to Exo. "Hey guys." I say as I enter and sit to practice with them. I wave at their managers. "How was school?" I giggle. "I had to knock some sense into a couple of guys." They nod and I watch them practice and nod. "Wonderful guys. You're ready for the showcase tomorrow." They nod and I hug them all and move onto the others. I join SuJu for supper and to practice with them next. I chuckle and laugh at them as we began to perform. I grin and goof off with them, when they went home for the night my two stayed with me. I grin and we get blankets and other things they curl around me and I tell them about my day. "Are they going to be a problem?" I shrug. "I do not think so. If they are." "I will let you both know right away." They nod and start to caress me. I moan some more and we lay there panting naked. "Wow," I roll over onto my stomach and kiss them both before laying down, and dozing off. I wake up the next morning and wake them as well. "Come on guys the others will be arriving soon."

They nod and get up as well. "Are you decent!?" "Yeah come on in." I yell back as I finish buttoning up my shirt. "Wow, you look ravished." I snicker and high-five Siwon. I have a quick breakfast and head to school. I walk gingerly to my locker. "That good huh?" I hear from behind me I fall back and look up. "Payment." Min-ha chuckles and nods, he gently stands me up. I kiss his cheek and feel someone watching me. "They may be trouble." Min-ha says as he looks off down the hall. I pale before I squeal and run full force. People get out of my way and I even jumped a few that ducked. I throw myself on to Jun-pyo and get swung around and hugged all four men. "What is happening? What are you doing here?" They grin. "Well.. We got in trouble and suspended for 3 months. So we came here to finish our schooling." I smile before I pale more. "Ow." I mutter and they laugh. "Rough night?" I nod. "Very enjoyable though." I sigh, "Sorry."They shrug "we deserve it. We can attend college there however." I grin and nod. I get them to the teacher's lounge and they get their schedules. Min-ha throws me his phone. "Speak to me." "So we hear you have old friends there." I whiten. "Yes, I just showed them to the office and was getting ready to call." "Are they going to be any problems?" "I do not think so." I mouth snitch to Min-ha who chuckles. "If they are." "You will leave the school last time we almost lost you." I wince. "Yes, I promise." Hee-chul hads the phone to Dong-hae. "We just worry." "I know hon. I promise to be careful." "We love you." "I love you both too." I get off and throw the phone to Min-ha.

"Why?" He grins. "Cause you hardly do anything to make them worry anymore. I felt they should prove they love you." I sigh and kiss his cheek. "Well welcome to Jeguk High guys." They grin and I kiss their cheeks as well. I hear someone clear their throat. I look at Young-do. "The have seniority." I say with a straight face before I snort and bump fists with him. "These are some acquaintances from Shinwa. They are finishing school here." They nod and wave. I turn to them. "You will not bother Min-ha. Or any of the other students." They nod. I grin and wave as I walk with Young-do to class. I shake as soon as we step out of sight. He frowns and helps me the rest of the way. "Call them." I nod and ring Dong-hae. "Cel you okay?" "I just had a flashback." "We are coming now." I nod and head outside. "Telll them I am going to miss the first period." I ask Young-do who nods. I sit in the shade and Hee-chul reaches me first. "Shh. We are here now." "You were already on your way huh?" They both nod. "Yes, last time you had us with you. We thought you might not be as okay with it as you thought." I really start to cry silently. "I know they would not do it now but still." They nod and sigh. I calm down and kiss them both. "The showcase is 5." They nod. "We are ready." I nod and the bell rings. "I have to go to class. Thank you guys." They smile and kiss me deeply. "We love you." "I love you too." I go to class slowly and not to Young-do. "Thanks." He grins and takes care of me. "Cel?" I stiffen before smiling and turning around. "Hey Ji-hoo, what's up?" He looks at me and sighs. "You were not okay were you?" I grin a bit. "I am getting there. I was okay when they came with me to say good bye, but..." He nods. "We understand." "It is not all of your faults. Well, it is but I have forgiven you." "Just not forgotten." I shrug. I see the other three as well. "Ready for lunch?" They nod and go to the cafeteria.

2 months later

I stop at the bathroom on the way to the next class. "How dare she flirt with Young-do, she has two men plus those new four." I hear someone say about me. I chuckle. "Seriously? You think Young-do.. And I?" I laugh some more. "You only work at an entertainment industry you are not good enough for anyone here." I continue to laugh. "This is great." I make my way out laughing and see Young-do. "Hey guess what the gossip line is saying." We are in an affair and you are cheating on your men. You are going to leave them for me since I am so much better." I nod and laugh some more. "Oh really?" I check over my shoulder and throw myself in his arms kissing his cheek. "You four are also in my harem." "Hey I am going to cut school early and meet up with my guys to let them know." They nod and I call Min-ha to let him know. I get a cab and make my way to the studio still laughing. Everyone quiets down when I enter. "Hey guys. I cut school where are they?" They frown. "Umm, they are busy at the moment." "Too busy for me?" They nod. "Yeah, since you cut can you help us ..." "Yeah let me at least let them know I am here."

I look in the rooms and hear noise coming from one of them. I tilt my head and go to ignore that one. "Oh Hee-chul." I hear a female voice say. I freeze. The others look at me sadly. I really start to cry silently. "Dong-hae! Harder." I run out. I run as far as I can when my phone rings. "Hey Cel how is school?" I hear Dong-hae ask me. I hang up. I curl into a ball and sob.. "Cel?" I look up through my tears. "Did you know?" Min-ha frowns, "Know what?" "About them." He continues to frown. "I have no clue what you are talking about the little sister." I nod. "I believe you." I break down once more and I see Bo-na with him as well as Young-do. "What is going on?" She asks me. I get it all out through my sobs. She pales. "No.." I nod. "Guys pick her up." They do and support me back to the building. Bo-na walks in. "Where?" The guys look at me sadly. "Don't even go there you knew and did not tell me." "We did not want to hurt you like you are." "How long?" "2 months." I nod and sob. "I quit." I whisper out brokenly. They start to shout. "I cannot." They nod and frown at me some storm off to bring them to us. "Cel! You're late." I look at them and jerk away. I slap them both. "Congratulations, you were a banging first time for me."

"What are you talking about?" "I know.." They pale. "You..." I nod. I turn around and get out stiffly. "Please send my things to me. I am sure that I can find some place to stay until Min-ha graduates. "You can stay at my hotel." I bow my head. "Send it to the main branch of Zeus hotel." The guard nods not looking at me. I get in a car and I do not look back. I call Dad. "I quit." "Quit?" I let him know what I had discovered. "They all knew Dad." He swears. "They did not tell you." "No," I speak to him a bit more. "No, I do not blame you dad. I promise." "I am glad." "Dad I am at my temporary residence. I am going to take a shower and get some sleep." "Okay call me in the morning?" "I will." He teaches me the shower and I nod. "Thanks Young-do." He just smiles at me sadly. I hear my phone ring. Young-do answers it. "She looks dead. I'll ask her." He opens the door and sticks his head in. "Do you want them to cancel the rest of the schedule with Bo-na's company?" I sigh. "No, the company did nothing to me. I will not cost my dad money. I know most of them were just looking out for me." I get out. "She said no because it is not fair to your company and the fans." He smirks. "That would work. Yeah she is going to stay with me for a while. You going to school?" I nod. "Yeah." "Yeah, she is still coming. Okay we will see you tomorrow." He hangs up. "Thanks Young-do."

He smiles "of course that is what best friends are for." I bump his fist and lay on the couch. I fall asleep. He picks me up and puts me on the bed before trying to stand, but I have a hold on his shirt he sighs and lays down with me. "They really hurt you. It is okay we will have revenge." He kisses my forehead. We wake the next morning. "Sorry." I mutter. He shrugs. "Hey it was my first time sleeping with a girl." I snort. I start to chuckle weakly. "Was it fun?" "The best I am sure." I grin and bump fists with him. He gives me back my uniform and I change quickly. He powers up the tv. "In other news Hee-chul and Dong-hae from Super Junnior are secretly engaged to an as of yet unknown females." I snicker. I gaze at Young-do and break down in tears laughing. "Thanks." He nods and we move towards school. I hug Bo-na and Min-ha. "Thanks guys." They nod and hug me back. "Come on." I nod and they stay near me most of the day my phone rings and I curse. "Cel, speaking. Noo. Nonetheless, I do know who. Not the schedule is the same. You did nothing to me dad. I know that you would but please do not. Nah, I am always be okay right? Oh Min-ha wants to talk to you." I toss him the phone. "Keep it for now," I shout down. He nods. "I'll give it to you after the last bell." I nod and wave.

I see Ji-hoo and them. "You okay?" I nod. "No, I will be through." They nod. I speak to them for a bit. I kiss their cheeks and make my way to class. "You are trying too hard." I shake my head. "No, but I am not going to let my sadness ruin the last month of school. Hey on the plus side I can go on the camping trip now." He bumps my fist and I see a girl glaring. I grin and sit in Young-do's lap. "We can share a tent right?" He looks at me and I cut my eyes to the side. "Of course." I cheer and throw my hands in the air. He grins and kisses my lips gently. I grin and ruffle his hair. "Don't fall for me." I wink. He snorts. "As if. The waiting list is too long." I grin and we pay attention in the classes. "Miss I am going camping as well now." She nods. "Me too." Young-do calls out. "Okay then we will leave tomorrow." We all cheer. "Dad I am going camping." I let him know when I get my phone back. "With your classmates?" "Yeah, I have time now and I think it might be fun. I can go right? Young-do says he will watch out for me." "Yeah go ahead." I grin "Thanks Dad. Love yah. How is Haje?" "Working hard. He is kind of pissed at them." I sigh. I sit down. "Honestly? I saw it coming sooner or later. It still hurts alot but." He snorts. "I know Cel." I sigh and hang up. "You riding with me?" I nod and hurry over "yeah. I just had to let dad know I was going camping." I wave to my friends and we race off. I grin over at Ji-hoo as he motions for a race. I nod. "Race." Young-do nods and we take off from the stop light. I cheer as we make it to the next. "NICE!" I High five Ji-hoo. I bump his fist as we seperate.

I order some food in and we have dinner together. We go to bed and I move the cover back. "Come on." He nods and we fall asleep. We wake up the next morning and head to school."We are ready for some fun!" I holler as I get off the bike. Everyone cheers and I laugh with them. I go over to Min-ha. "If anything major comes up please contact me." He nods. "I figured." I grin and hug him tightly before crying into his shoulder. He holds me gently "Come on your going to have some fun remember?" I nod and wipe my eyes. "Tell all of them I miss them." He nods. "I will." I wave and climb on behind Youg-do as we follow the others out. We are setting up tents and having a fun time in general. "Hyo-shin sunbae!" I cheer as I go over to hug him. "Hey hon. Having fun?" I nod. "The..Tent is winning." He chuckles "come on I'll help, you're bunking with Young-do?" I nod and he snickers. "Wan an extra?" I nod again. "Hey Young-do Sunbae is going to live with us!" He cheers and I giggle.

We have a lot of fun and I help do the dishes. I throw suds at the others as they come over. "Our turn." I nod and head to a table and look at the stars. I hear someone talking. "Yeah, thanks." I hear from Bo-na. "What is going on?" I call out. "Exo is coming tomorrow and performing for us." I smile. Are they free?" She nods "Yeah I had Min-ha check the schedule." "It will be nice to see them." She nods. "It is why I thought of it." I hug her tightly. "Thanks." She nods and bumps my fist. "Come on Lights out!" I make my way to my tent and crawl in. I snuggle in between Hyo-shin and Young-do falling asleep instantly. We wake up and head to the conference hall at the nearby hotel. I see Exo and I hurry over. "Thanks for coming guys." They nod and drag me in with them. "Get changed." I tilt my head and see the extra costume. I grin and nod. I hurry to get changed. I hurry out. "Okay for a special treat Bo-na went behind my back with my brother and invited a group of guys very special to me. Please welcome Exo-K first." The kids applaud and I get in my place. We sing and dance just having a grand time. I see the puppy and nod. "INTERMISSION!" I kneel down and the puppy comes over to me. "Ready boy?" He barks. I tap the floor and he barks when the wolf howls and they start to sing and dance. I grin and pet the puppy as they finish. The kids are in hysterics. I pass the dog over and change with the rest. "Okay now it is Exo-M, then we will all sing together." They nod and I go out once more and sing with the other members.

I jump around dancing and laughing. I see Young-do look at me happy. I wave, we pause. "Now as you all may know I've had a rough few days. It is because of my friends I am able to act half way normal. My boyfriends cheated on me. I knew it would happen sooner or later. However. There is one extraordinary young man who let me stay at his place. He has proved to be perfect gentleman. But we would like Young-do Oppa to come and sing this next song with us." He shakes his head no as he is pushed up on stage. We sing Growl. We all bow and laugh, as we we walk off stage. "How are things at the company?" I ask them as we change. "It is okay surprising. Extra managers help alot." I nod. "Are you coming back?" I sigh and have a seat putting my shoes on. "Not right away if ever. It is still raw. " They od and hug and kiss me as they head for their vans. "You all can still contact me!" They nod. "We love you." I nod and wave. I hurry over to Bo-na. "Thank you." She grins and high-fives me. We leave soon after that and now begin to study for tests. I help out when absolutely needed, but it was not that often. When I did go to the company, I ignored Dong-hae and Hee-chul unless it was about work.

"Hey Suju, here are the new costume lists let Min-ha know what you think okay?" THey nod and pounce on me passing me around. Making sure I do not come near Hee-chul and Dong-hae. "Thanks guys." They nod and I wave as I head out once more. I get shanghaied a few more times. "GUYS! I have tests!" They pout and I kiss them all. I wave as I head out to young-do. "You really love working here don't you?" I nod. "Yeah. But it is too raw." He nods. "It will be for a while." I nod and we head home to study. "Seriously you are freaking smart." I tease him. He tickles me and my phone rings. "Hey Dad what is it?" I ask as I get my laughter under control. "Cel someone asked a favor of me and I told them I would talk to you about it." "I am listening. Young-do is to, he says hi." "Hey Yooung0do thanks for watching out for my little girl." "No problem Sir." "So a company in Japan needs some help they are having problems with a couple of their groups and was wondering if you would go and help." I frown. "I have tests." He snorts. "After school is out. It will be for at least a year." I smile. Bouncing. "She says bounce bounce bounce." I snicker. "Thanks Cel." "No problem Dad but I am studying math." I spit out he laughs. "Still hate it huh?" "Yes." "Love you." "Love you too." I grin and hang up.

"You sure?" I nod. "Yeah and I will be able to spend more time with my first band they are over in Japan alot." He nods. "Congratulations." I grin and we bump fists, he looks sad and I frown. "Young-do, I am sorry I cannot date right now." He nods. "I know, but I am entitled to my own feelings." I nod. I kiss his cheek. "Let's study!" He nods. We start the tests and most of them I find extremely easy. I sigh as we move towards lunch. I wave to my friends as I go over the math again. I sigh as the bell rings once more. I make my way to the classroom and struggle through the math. "Seriously it hates me." I complain as we leave I run into Jun-pyo and collapse in his arms. "Kill it. Kill it dead!" He looks at Young-do. "Math?" He nods and they both laugh. I huff and spot Ji-hoo. "Kill the math than the hyenas." He grins and hugs me to his side. "How is your test's?" "We have one more like you all." I nod and I head off talking to him. We finish the tests. "Congratulation class. You are now seniors. I will not be returning I have a new job in Japan for at least a year." They all groan and "NOT FAIR!" They yell. "Take us too!" I snort and shake my head no. "No way suckers." They laugh. "But all the tests is done." We all cheer as the teacher comes in. She looks at us and I put a sad face on. "They are glad I am not coming back." I sniffle and throw myself at Young-do They all snicker.

The next few weeks fly by. And I leave the school after Min-ha graduates. "Keep in contact!" "Of course." I hug Ji-hoo. "Work hard to become a doctor." He nods. I hug Jun-pyo "do not kill your mom." He snickers. And hugs me back. "Woo-bin. You run the family in the way you run your friends. Do not let people put you down for it." He nods and I hug him tightly as well. "Yi-jeong. Stop trying to populate the world with little young." He chuckles. "Well if you would..." "No" I snicker and hug him as well. "OH GOD I AM NOW PREGNANT!" They all laugh. "Take care guys." They nod and leave. I climb on behind Young-do. We come to the hotel. You will take care right?" He nods. "Of course." I sniffle. And look at him, I stare for a few moments and I kiss him deeply. He opens my mouth with his tongue and I moan into his mouth. He presses me against the wall. "PLease." I nod and we take our clothes off fast. I sink to my knees and bring him into my mouth. I suck him hard playing with his balls as well. He cums fast and I drink it down. "Oh, God." I grin at him and he takes me carrying me to the bed. He lays me down and starts to nibble his way down my body I moan and arch covering my mouth. "No, I want to hear you." He whispers as he puts his fingers inside me and bites my clit. I whimper and cry out as I uncover my mouth. "Young-do." I moan out lowly. He grins and continues to lick at me and thrusts his tongue in with his finger. I arch and moan loudly as I cum. He makes his way up my body and penetrates me roughly.

He thrusts in a steady rhythm and kisses me deeply to muffle my moans. "Oh God so good." I say as he kisses my neck. He grins and bites down. He goes back to my mouth and sucks my tongue into his mouth as he thrusts faster. He moans lowly and slows down once more. I look at him. "I want it to last." I grin. He continues the pace and pins my hands above my head he starts to thrust brutally and I scream into his mouth as he cums as well. He lies on top of me and inside me kissing me gently. He smiles down at me. "Thank you." I grin and nod. "Thank you as well." We cuddle together and have sex 2 more times. "I would give you a promise, but I am going to be gone for a year plus. I will not do that." He nods. "I would." "I know, but it still hurts." He nods. "I know. But if we still feel the same when you come back all bets are off." I nod and we kiss once more. We hear a knock on the door and we throw robes on. "Oh god you smell like you had fun." "Jealous?"

He grins and nods. "Yes I wanted to be his first." I snicker and he comes in. "I'm going to grab a shower." I kiss Hyo-shin's cheek and kiss Young-do on the lips. Headinf for the shower. "You know she is leaving for a while." He nods. "Bue we both needed it. I am glad." Hyo-shin nods. "Was it fun?" I come out. "Yes, wow he has stamina." They both snort and I wink. I look at the time. And quickly dress. "I have to go to the company and get my paperwork and things." They nod. "We'll come with." I nod and we walk out "You not going to shower?" He shakes his head no. "I am sure two of them know your smell." I shake my head and snort. I whisper to Young-do and he nods. I snicker. We make it tot he company. I grab the PA. "Everyone to meeting room 1." I say and they head there automatically. "They do know I do not work here..." They guard laughs and shrugs. "You speak they go." I nod. I make my approach and greet everyone. "So I have a few announcements. First I missed you all." They cheer. "Second meet our new PD. He will be the leader here. He is one of the best ones we know. I thought he could use a real work experience." He looks shocked. "He of course did not know I was going to offer."

Everyone grins. I look at Hyo-shin who nods. I cheer and hug him tightly. "Third. I am leaving the country. Dad asked for a favor and I agreed. I will be working in Japan for at the minimum of a year." SS grins and high fives. I chuckle. "Please continue to think of your fans. Do well I will return some day." They all nod and I grab my paper work from Min-ha. "Thanks sis I was going to need the help," I nod. He sniffs and looks at Young-do. He raises a brow. "It was fun?" He grins and ruffles my hair. "Well peeps I have to pack and get a plane. "I love you all!" I get hugged by everyone and I wave as I go to the door.

Chapter 4 ANJELL Japanese Style

I hug and kiss my family and friends waving as I board the plane. I sigh and lay my head back. "First time flying?" I nod. "Yeah," I answer back in Japanese. "Buisness or pleasure. "Both." He smiles. "Here listen to this as we take off." I nod and go to listen to the music I grin and do the skeleton with the song. "Thanks." I say once we are up. "You are welcome. I know how harrowing it can be." I nod. "So what business?" "I am a manager for bands. The asked my dad for a favor so here I am." "What company are you going to." "AN Jell." I say looking at my paperwork. "And what company is your Dad's?" "A.N. entertainment." He nods. "Do you enjoy it?" I grin and nod. I sigh "usually." "What happened?" I dated a couple of the talents." He cocks a brow. "They cheated on me." He nods. "You sound like it still hurts." I nod. "Yeah." "You do not think it will affect you're working with other bands?" I shake my head no. "No, I do enjoy it and some of them are seriously adorable at first." He grins. "Well welcome to AN Jell and Japan Cel." My eyes widen and I chuckle. "Thank you Boss-san." He nods. I appreciate you coming." I grin and nod. "I needed to get away but still be in the business." He nods. "How many bands will I be managing?" "6 all together under you, Hey Say, Arashi, Kat-tun, KinKi Kids, . And L'Arc-en-Ciel." I nod, "DO you have a synopsis on each band?" He nods. "Thanks." I start to read and not to myself. "Will they all act like little boys?" He laughs and nods. "Yes," I nod. "I can get around it. Will I be in any danger from them?" He frowns. "You should not be, but they are guys." I nod. "I can handle the flirting, but I will not have them touching me in a sexual way unless I agree to it." "You were almost raped before." I nod. "I mean nothing against your bands." He nods. "It should be okay if not tell me." I nod. "Will I be living at the studio?" He nods. "Yes your Dad said you prefer it." I nod.

I doze off soon after that. I am shaken awake and I look out the window. "Will you like to start work today or rest?" "I would like to at least meet them today. I will go by group so I can get a feel for them." He nods and grins. "Excellent." "Steeple your fingers when you do that and smirk." He does and I laugh "Awesome!" I go with him to the office. "Would you like me there when you..." "Nah, I am good." He nods. Who first?" "Arc." He nods and sends them to the conference room I am camped at. "Please gentleman come in" "Please state your name for me. " "Hyde, Ken, Tetsuya, and Yukihiro." I nod and make notes. "Thank you. What positions do you hold?" "I am lead vocals and occasionally on Rhythm Guitar", I nod and note "Next?" "I am bass and backing vocals." I nod, "Gutars and backing vocals, "I am on drums and general percussion." Thanks." "Who are you?" I look up from my note taking. "I am your new manager." They frown. "How old are you?" "I am 17." I hear a knock and I look up. I grin and run to the guys who come in. "Hey I did not even know you were coming so soon. "We moved the schedule around." I snicker. "So who are these guys?" "They are L'Arc-en-Ciel. One of my new bands." Jung-min nods and looks at them. "How many?" "Six," he snickers. "But I am working so either sit quietly or practice."

They nod and start to dance at the other end. "PLease ignore them. Are you allergic to any foods medicines or clothing I need to be aware of?" They let me know and I grin. "Thank you very much for your time. I will get a hold of your schedule and help out." They nod "Can you find Kat-tun for me please?" They nod. "Thanks." I smile at them and go to practice with SS. "Okay guys let's practice Snow Prince while we wait." They nod and I play the music and dance with them I am laughing and smiling as I dance. I hear the door open, but I finish the dance. "Very nice guys. Did they send your schedule for me?" They nod and hand it over. "Practice, quietly now okay?" They grin and smirk. "We are always quiet." I snort. "Yeah, right. Try okay?" They nod and I hug and kiss them. I make my way over to the table. "You are the band Kat-tun?" They nod. "Good! Let's begin." They shrug and have a seat. "Names and what you do in the band." They nod "Kamenashi, Taguchi, Tanaka, Ueda, and Nkamaru." I smile. "Loosen up, I am not a reporter. I am your new manager." They frown. "Yes I am 17." I roll my eyes as I am picked up by Jung-min. "We need you." I grin and am transported away. "One moment please." I sigh out "What is the problem?" I help them and show the steps before discussing costumes.. "Jealous much?" I ask with a grin. They flush and push me back to the others. "Yes so hurry and pay attention to us. Sleep over as well." I nod and wave. I roll my eyes. "Sorry they were the first band I helped out." They nod and we continue. I wave and they stand. "Please send in KinKI kids." They nod and I sit back and close my eyes. I am handed a glass of water "thanks." I murmur.

I sit up and smile. They all five kiss my forehead and go to practice some more I check my watch and nod. "15 minutes then go find some food." They nod. 2 men come in and I smile. "Hello I am , You are KinKi?" They nod. I wave them down as the music blasts. I sigh. "Please excuse me." I turn the stereo off and they look at me before grabbing me and turning it back on. We start to dance and they twirl me around Love like this. I snicker. "Guys I am trying to work." They shrug. I glare and they leave the room quickly. "Sorry about that." I bow to them deeply. "You are there manager?" I grin. "I was yes." I start, "Your names?" I am Koichi and this is Tsuyoshi." I nod and sip a glass of water. Once finished I sigh and lay my head down. "Please send in ." They nod and bow before leaving. "Soo stiff, I mutter. I Hear the door open and I sit up. They bow to me and I wave them down. "Names please?" They nod, I am Kazutoshi, Kenichi,Keisuke, and Hideya.' He just smiles at me and I grin. I feel someones foot on my knee. I roll my eyes and continue on. I feel his toes press against my clit and I sigh. "Excuse me."

I ignore it continuing to talk. I finish. "Okay that's you guys done. I will work with you once I have your schedule." Three nods and they stand up. "Kazutishi please stay behind a moment." I tell the man still sitting. He nods. And I wave the others away. I kick his chair back and I stand up. "Please listen to me carefully. I am very particular to whom I will have sexual relations with if you pull a stunt like that again I will have you arrested. Once I get to know you who knows what will happen until then keep your hands and feet in sexual way to yourself. Are we clear?" He nods looking sheepish. "Sorry, I just thought you cute." I roll my eyes. "It is why I did not speak up in front of your group members." I smile. "That being said. I do not mind hugs and kisses on my head or cheek. Once I get to know you better." He nods walking out embarrassed. I sigh and pound the wall with my head. I am still at it when Arashi comes in. "Umm we were sent into meet you." I nod and wave them down continuing to pound my head. I finish and smile at them, "Sorry about that. I had a small row with a member of another group." They nod and I sit down. "You are the group Arashi." They nod. "Good let's get started." I sigh as I hear a fight break out. "Please stay seated." I make my way to the door and I see Katzutishi on the floor bleeding. I see Jung-min shaking his hand. I sigh and pound my head again. "She enjo..." "Excuse me?" He pales and looks at me. "You are suspended from all band activity for a week. "You five get in there and practice some more." They nod and look at my face. I see the President and I wave him over. "He sexually harassed me and then bragged about it. I talked to him privately about it to provide him with a chance. He is suspended for a week." The President nods and chases them away taking Kazushi to his office.

I bow to the others. And go back in closing the door. "What happened?" I asked Jung-min and started to wrap his hand. "I overheard him bragging." He mutters I kiss his cheek. "Thank you, but next time don't use the side of your hand yes?" He nods and I kiss the others. "I only have a few more than we can have our sleep-over.." They nod and begin to practice. I head over to the band. "I apologize." They shrug. "Is everything okay?" I nod. "Yes. Now names please." "I am Satoshi, This is Sho, Masaki, Kazunari, and Jun." I grin and start taking notes once more. I sigh as I feel a foot once more. Luckily it just played with mine. "Thank you for showing patience and restraint." They all nod and stand. I wave and sigh as I lay my head down. "Seriously are all Japanese perverts?" I mutter in Korean. My friends snort and come to hug me. "HE only played footsie with me this time." They nod. And we sit around joking when the last group came in. You are Hey! Say! 7 and Hey! Say! Best?" They nod. I chase Hyun-joong and them away. "Last group." I call out. Names and group," "This is Say 7, I am Ryosuke, Yuto, Yuri, and Keito." I nod, and right best on the other list. "I am Daiki, Kei, Yuya, Hikaru, and Kota." I grin and finish the interview. Okay new guys leave us alone with our manager." Jung-min states. I bow to them and I look to my friend. "That was great. Really nice guys." They grin and shrug. I roll my eyes and we now begin to practice once more. I notice the time. "I need dinner." They nod and I look in the phone book. "How does pizza sound?" They nod and I order in. It arrives and we all fall asleep soon after. I feel myself being shaken. I open my eyes and look around I see the boss and I stand following him out.

"Yes?" "You okay?" I nod. "Yeah, it went well for the most part." He nods. "We have one more group if you do not mind." I shrug. "Sure." He goes back to where they are practicing. I go into the studio and frown. "Let me see the music." I yawn out. I nod and pick up the keyboard. "Listen." I play the song and they frown. "Here is how you were doing it." I play and they nod. "You were an octave too high." They sigh. "Thanks." I nod.I see the singer glaring at me. "Try again." They nod and play it through. "See it is much better and not trying to drown each other out. This is Japanese AN Jell." I nod and grin. "I am Cel". I yawn out rubbing my eyes. "We are Ren, Shu and Yuuki." I nod. "Yes I do know you guys, I managed AN Jell in Korea." Their eyes widen and I grin. I sit down and talk to them for a while. "Any kind of fish right?" I ask taking notes yawning every other minute. He nods. "Okay I am about dead. Jet lag and I left my friends sleeping without me. I will check out your schedule and we'll go from there." They nod and I head out. I get back in the conference room and crawl into the center. I fall back asleep wrapped around Jung-min. I hear a knock later and I sit up. I look at my watch and sigh. "Come on guys we had some things to do. You have a fan meeting in an hour." They groan and I kiss Jung-min who grabs my hair and gives me a kiss on my lips. I hear the other members snicker. I undo his face mask. "Good dream?" He nods rubbing his eyes before he pales. "Sorry.." I shrug "Not the first time and I doubt it will be the last."

I answer the door. "Yes?" I look around and mutter coffee and having the guys to follow me I grab some and sit down. "You needed something?" "We would like to apologize for our band mate." I grin and wave it away. "No worries. I knew someone would try something. Yes I wish it had not been done. But he is suspended for a week and then he will come back." They nod and they still look like the feel bad so I hug them quickly. "You are not your member." They nod and leave. I sip my coffee and get to the President's office. "I'll need everyone's schedule and to talk to the costume co-ordinator." He hands them to me and I nod my thanks before making my way out reading the papers and drinking my coffee. I check the schedules and nod to myself. I grin and make notations. I finish and make my rounds. I start with Kat-tun, I see them practicing and I nod and watch closely. I see there was a small fight break out and I grin. Just like home. I hurry over and grin at them. I try to smooth them down and have them space themselves differently until they get used to the dance I hear the door open as I am trying to get the leader in the space I want. I turn around and I frown. "Yes?" I ask. "Hello, Cel." I look at them. "Dong-hae, Hee-chul." They flinch. "Are the rest here?" They shake their heads no. "What is it?" "Can we talk to you?" I sigh. "I find myself in the middle of something at the moment. I did not allow you to interrupt the other bands when I still worked with you all. What makes you think you can do it now?" They wince. "It.. It is important." I sigh. Switching to Japanese, "take 15." They nod and go to use the rest room and get drinks.

I look at them. "I sigh and sit down grabbing my ow luke warm coffee. "Yes? What is it guys?" "We... I... We... Want your blessing." I tilt my head. "We are getting married in a private ceremony. We will be with the band. But we know you are not here for ever and will come back eventually. We did not want it to surprise you that much." I pale and nod. "Fine. You have it. Although I might be here longer than anyone expects. I see Kat-tun coming back. "I do not forgive you, but we all have to move on. Now let's show them how it's done." I pretend to laugh and giggle as we show them what I wanted them to do. They watch us and nod. We complete the song and I bow to them. "Congratulations now. You know how I get when I am interrupted." They nod. "Oh SS is here you might not want them to see you." They nod and get out. I watch them once more and nod. "Now move closer like you are supposed to." I go out and they nod. I do not even notice the tears leaking from my eyes. "Very good guys. I have to go to visit the others now. If you need me my number in on the table." They nod and I go to the door. I head to the next room and run into someone. "Manager?" I look up. "Oh Jun, I was on my way to your group next. Shall we go together?" He frowns and nods. He takes my arm and brings me to an empty room. "What happened?" I frown. "Nothing I am all right. Come on." I go to leave, but he grabs me and turns me around.

"The members from Kat said you had visitors. That you was agitated." I sigh. "It is my personal business and has nothing to do with the company or the bands." I hear a knock. "Cel?" I pale. I wipe my face and just try to smile. "She is busy with a personal interview." Jun says. "Please come back in half an hour." "Okay, thanks." I take a seat in a corner and sob quietly. He comes up to me and stops before hugging me to him. "What happened?" I told him everything it all just pouring out. I feel him snarl. "They came to get your blessing?" I nod. "Yeah, that or to hurt me. I am not sure which." I whisper out. He nods. "I am sorry for playing with your foot." I shrug. "It is fine. Like I said you showed restraint." He nods. And I frown as I look at the clock. Go on they will be worried and you still have practice. I see Jung-min waiting and he takes me. He carries me and waits before Jun turns the corner and kisses me. "They saw you?" I nod. "They are getting married." I whisper he freezes. "Assholes." I grin and pat his cheek. "I will be okay Jung-min you have to go now though." He nods and sets me down. "We will leave day after tomorrow." I nod. "I know." I sigh and go to work. "Hey guys sorry I am late I had some news from home." They nod and start to practice. I nod and clap along with the music. "You're starting the second stance too soon.

They nod and I go to dance as well. To show them what I mean. They observe and join in. I grin. I wave and head to the next group. I hear them playing and I grin and join in on the keyboard for the fun of it. They do not even hesitate. "Very good. Guys." I see Ren rubbing his throat and I hand him some throat medicine "No more singing for the rest of the day." He frowns. "It will help trust me." He nods. My phone rings and I check it out frowning. "Hey Dad, What's up?" "Hee-." "I know they saw me already." He sighs "Sorry I just found out." "It is fine. I knew... Knew..." I start t sob and go to leave the room. I intercepted by the three members. "Dad I am working so can I call you back in an hour?" "Yes, that will be fine." "Love you." "Love you too." I sigh and sit back down sobbing silently. I hear a knock and Ren answer. "Yes? We are practicing." He speaks out and the other two play once more. "We need to speak to..." "She is working with us right now and I am sure you are not part of this company. Please wait until her break." He shuts the door and I giggle lightly. "Thanks." He nods and stands right next to me and we talk softly. I nod and grin. "That would work." The door is knocked on once more an I sigh. I go to answer and I smile. "Tae-kyung, Shin-woo, Jeremy!" I hug them tightly. "What are you doing..." "We came to visit and meet our counterparts." I grin and let them in. "Japanese An Jell meet Korea AN Jell." They all bow to each other. Ren mutters sorry. "We thought you were the reason she was sobbing." "You saw them?" I nod. "Will the pain ever go away?" They nod. "It will eventually." I sigh. "Let's play." They nod. "IS it okay..." Yuuki and Shu join, Ren on the couch and nod. I grab the keyboard and we start to sing. I sing the accompanist with Tae-Kyung. I grin and laugh happy..

"We finsih and I throw my hands up and cheers." "How long you in town for? And are the others going to come as well?" They nod. "2 days." I grin "Sleep over?" They nod. I laugh and wave them off and let the others practice. I play with them as well. We all walk out laughing to look for lunch. I wave to the others. "I'll watch you all after lunch." They nod and we proceed on our way. We have a meal and I smile. "Ok well some of us have more work to be done. Ren go home and rest and take the throat medicine." I see Tae Kyung look at me and I hand him some as well. "Same." He nods. I smile and head inside to speak with KinKI. I take a look and giggle slightly. "Great." I stand and tell them to show me which they do. I laugh and nod joining in the dance part. I make my way to L'Arc-en-Ciel. I grin as they practice loudly I cheer once they finish. "Very nice. You are all really talented." They nod and I head Hey! Say!"I grin at their costumes. "Very nice. They fit you so well." They snort and I laugh. "Come on let's practice then I only have you counter parts left." They nod and we practice for 2 hours. I grin and high five them and make my way to the last group of the day. "Hey guys practicing hard?" They nod and start to dance to seed. I grin and watch carefully. "Careful with the 8th stanza you almost trip each other." They nod and start again. I no. "Very good." I say cheerfully and make my way back out. I smile and look around before making my way to my friends. I show them the way and we have fun just goofing off before falling asleep.

~end of the year.~

"I swear to god guys if you pull one more stunt like this I will kill you all in your sleep." I say to Arashi who laugh. "Seriously. I am 18 now can't you ease up? Just a bit?" I shake my pink hair. "PINK!" I screech. They snicker. I roll my eyes and hit them all in their heads. Jun catches my hand and pull me in for a kiss. "Come on don't be mad." I am kissed by the others as well. "Forgive us." I sigh. "Of course." They grin and I look around. "Come on fan meeting." They nod and I lead them to the van. "Behave for all the pretty girls." They nod and pull away. I wave to the other guys and make my way to A. . They look at me and laugh "Yeah laugh it up." I mutter. My phone rings. "Young-do! How's it going?" I grin and talk for a bit. "You better treat her right or I will hurt you Bo-na is a wonderful girl." "I will try. I am very busy at the moment... Pink."I roll my eyes. Okay I need to visit my family anyways so I'll take a week off then. Yes I love you too. Bye hon." I roll my eyes. "Good news? I hear Ren ask in my ear. I nod. "Yeah, two of my high school friends are getting married." He smiles. "Good for them." I nod. "They are good together. I wonder how much work I will be dragged into while there though. Maybe I should take 2 off instead." They all pale shaking their heads no." I snicker. "Aww you will all miss me." They nod. I text the president. Ok 3 months I am off for a week." "The place will be destroyed." Shu states, I snicker. I look up as Kazutoshi bursts in. "Cel! We need you!" I grin and hurry off. "What is it?" He points to the room and I head in it is dark and I frown when the light turns on. "Happy 1st year of not killing us all!" I snicker and hug them all. "Thanks guys." I kiss their cheeks and make my way forwards. I grin and cut the cake taking a bite. "It is good." They smile and everyone starts to eat.

I look around as everyone acts up and I snicker. I feel someone wrap me in a hug. "So the word is you are leaving us for a week." I nod. "Yeah, some friends are getting married." I say as I look back smiling. "We'll miss you." I grin. "Me too." I whisper as he kisses me deeply. I feel my hair grabbed and I am kissed deeply once more. I smile. "Jealous?" He nods. "Yes, Shu was mine before you came here." I snicker as they start to declare their love. I shake my head and grin. I hear ren lean down. "I love you Cel." I grin. "Me too. I love you." Shu leans down next. "Me as well." I nod. "I love you as well." The others cheer as they both drop down and hold out a ring together. "You are the best thing to ever happen to us. We love you so much and we make sure you 're happy. Will you marry us?" I nod and cry laughing at the same time. As everyone cheers. They grin and I look around glad to see that everyone is really happy for us. I see the President and he waves. "So which one are you marrying legally?" "Shu, we had discussed it before." Ren nods. "Yep. I will register under their family." I nod. "Sooo are you going to stay here then? Stay our manager and not go back home..." "Well I am taking a vacation in 3 months some friends are getting married but yes I will be coming back." They all cheer and I sigh happy. I am picked up hugged and passed around. I grin and look at the president who winks. I grin and wink back.

~~~~~Fin~~~~~~

No memebers or actors were hurt in the making of this story I love all the members of the bands I had in my story. I meant nothing bad when I wrote it it was just for fun. enjoy.


End file.
